The Price Of Admission
by MTL17
Summary: The Commander mercifully comes up with a unique way for the sky people to repay their debt. Luckily for Clarke, there is a girl willing to help prepare her to pay that price.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Clarke groaned as she slowly returned to consciousness, frowning before she even opened her eyes about the unusual position her body seem to be in. Then her eyes did open slightly, and then they opened extremely wide when she saw exactly why she felt weird, because instead of lying down on a bed, or sofa, or even the floor her arms and legs were tied in a spread-eagled position, forcing her to remain upright, even if her head was hanging down. No matter how hard she pulled on those restraints nothing budged, and Clarke opened her mouth to scream and fear and frustration, only to stop herself at the last-second as memories slowly came back to her. Horrible, nightmarish memories.

It all happened so fast. One minute 100 18-year-olds were being sent down to an Earth which probably won't be inhabitable for another 100 years, only for their death sentence to be turned into salvation as not only was the Earth inhabitable again, it was practically a paradise. Especially compared to the cramped living conditions they were used too. Then after some debate they sent up a couple of fires to let their people know they were alive and it was safe to join them, then more celebrating, then just as Clarke was really making progress organising the camp they were overrun by a large force of people, who had beaten The 100 before they even knew they were in a fight.

The last thing Clarke could clearly remember was being knocked unconscious, thinking just before this happened it shouldn't be possible. No one was supposed to survive the nuclear war which had ravaged the Earth, so how were these people alive? And where were they now? And where was Clarke, for that matter? And what was this place? Where were her friends? What was going on? How could she get out of this mess? All those questions and more seem to echo inside her head for what seemed like hours, and then just as Clarke was beginning to think she had been left to die in some horribly undignified position the large doors in front of her opened and someone stepped in.

On the occasion that Clarke had imagined those doors opening it was two things. One, the others come to rescue her, and two, and the more likely option, it was one of those big burly men who had attacked the campsite and bludgeoned her unconscious. But no, it was just a girl. A really, really pretty girl, who was about her age, and... and Clarke didn't know why, but there was just something about her. Clarke couldn't put her finger on it, but she just couldn't look away. Maybe it was the fact that she was carrying water, but Clarke didn't think so. Oh well, at least the girl seemed taken aback too, before she lowered her gaze and cautiously approached.

The girl then softly asked, "Would you like a drink?"

Clarke nodded gratefully, and then after a much-needed sip of water she asked, "Thanks."

The other girl smiled, "You're welcome."

"I'm Clarke. What's your name?" Clarke asked softly, even though it was hardly the most relevant question.

"Lexa." Lexa answered simply, and then after a beat she asked, "Are you the leader of your people?"

"No." Clarke answered truthfully, and then when Lexa gave her a look she thought about it, then admitted, "Well, sort of. I mean, the Chancellor is still in space, but the others just wanted to party when we first got here, and nothing was being done, and I just... I tried to help by making some suggestions, and then people just started doing what I said, and it just kind of happened."

"Sometimes leadership chooses us." Lexa nodded knowingly, before quickly adding, "Do you believe in destiny, Clarke?"

"I believe we make our own destiny." Clarke said.

"Well said." Lexa smiled softly, "Our first Commander, she believed we were always destined to fight each other, but the current Commander has done the unthinkable. She has united the 12 clans and for the first time in our history we truly have peace. But it is fragile. The Commander knows this more than anyone. It came at a great personal cost to her, and while she is willing to continue paying it others are looking for the slightest excuse to break from the agreement, and you and your people are on the verge of ruining it."

"Why?" Clarke said defensively, "What have we done?"

"You invaded our land, took whatever you wanted, and destroyed the village I was born in." Lexa explained softly.

"What? How..." Clarke began, before realisation hit and she went pale, "The flare..."

"You mean the signal to the rest of your forces they should join your invasion?" Lexa quipped dryly.

"No, it isn't like that." Clarke protested.

"Then what is it like?" Lexa pushed.

Clarke swallowed, then explained, "I've lived my entire life in space. All of us have. But our resources are running low, and we needed to do something, otherwise we would all die."

"Interesting..." Lexa murmured thoughtfully.

"Can, can I speak to The Commander?" Clarke asked, "She sounds like a great woman, and it sounds like we both want the same thing. Peace."

"Perhaps, but..." Lexa trailed off, before further explaining herself, "We have a saying, blood must have blood. That has been the way it has been for centuries, and while The Commander is doing what she can to change that, the destruction of a village cannot go unpunished. Fortunately for you and your people no lives were lost as The Commander and her most trusted warriors were there, and were able to save everyone. You and I would not be having this conversation otherwise. Anya, the chief of this land, wanted blood, but under the circumstances The Commander was able to talk her down, and no one would dare move without The Commander's permission. But in return for your lives, The Commander asks a high price."

"I'm willing to pay whatever price." Clarke reassured without hesitation.

"Are you really so certain?" Lexa questioned, bringing her face closer to Clarke's "Because The Commander has certain, appetites. Anya and other members of her inner council share the same appetites, and while you and your friends would not want for anything while under their care, and some of them would even be kind, your people would still be-"

"Slaves." Clarke finished for her, then exclaiming, "Sex slaves!"

"It would be the price of admission." Lexa said surprisingly firmly given the way she had been acting, before pulling back slightly and softly clarifying, "And it would not be forever. Just for the next year. Then your people would be placed into clans of The Commander's choosing, their debt repaid and their place amongst us earned."

There was a brief pause as that almost sounded reasonable, and then Clarke whined, "But sex slaves, really?"

"You would prefer manual labour?" Lexa questioned with a raised eyebrow, before admitting, "Well, most of you would have a choice in the matter, but not you. The Commander needs to make an example out of you. She intends on taking you in public, in front of her people and yours, as proof we can have revenge without spilling blood. But you must be willing. Show you understand the way things must be, and you are grateful for The Commander's mercy. Otherwise you and your people might not live to see another day."

Clarke gulped, then after a long pause asked, "Is there no other way?"

"My people are barely willing to accept this one." Lexa explained softly, before turning to leave, "But I understand what is being asked of you. Believe me. So you shall be given some time to think about it."

Lexa barely made it to the door before Clarke called out, "Wait!"

Lexa frowned, turned back inside the approach the other girl, "What?"

"I've... I've never..." Clarke stammered, blushing as she forced out the words, "I've never, you know, with a girl before."

"Oh." Lexa mumbled awkwardly, before finally stating, "The Commander is an excellent teacher."

"Right..." Clarke began, before gathering all her courage to ask, "Could, could you give me some pointers? Advice! I mean just advice. Like, tell me what she'll do, and how I can please her?"

There was a long pause and then Lexa confessed, "My people prefer actions over words, and I do not believe I can describe the act. It is beyond any words that could possibly do it justice."

"Oh." Clarke murmured disappointingly.

"But..." Lexa said hesitantly, before offering, "I could provide a practical demonstration."

"Oh God yes." Clarke said in relief, quickly trying to hide her enthusiasm at least a little as she added, "I'd love... I mean, that would be great."

Lexa smiled softly, "Good."

Lexa then slowly closed the distance between them, cupped Clarke's face gently and pressed her lips to hers. It was not her initial intention to do this, but it actually seemed preferable given where this was leading. Hiding her true identity at this point was even sort of amusing. And yet, Lexa felt bad about it for some reason. Although not as bad as working to enslave the sky people. Pushing the introduction of such a punishment was not what Lexa wanted to be remembered for, but she could not find a better alternative, and the slaughtering of an entire people was not the ideal way to begin an era of peace. So she would go through with this obscene plan, although hopefully not before making it easier on this beautiful girl, who was a very, very good kisser.

Under the circumstances Lexa was expecting her to be hesitant but it was exactly the opposite, Clarke kissing back with a worrying amount of enthusiasm. For a moment Lexa wondered if Clarke had somehow loosened her restraints, and was just trying to lure her into a false sense of security before attacking her. But no, she'd secured Clarke herself, and Lexa had confidence with her own abilities that Clarke would not be able to escape. Not unless she let her. But it was far too early for that. Besides, while it made her feel guilty under the circumstances, Lexa had to admit that Clarke looked really, really good in bondage.

Deciding to admit as much Lexa pulled back and softly said, "I am not permitted to release you."

"That's okay..." Clarke grinned, "I'm up for some bondage fun."

That strange phrase caused Lexa to frown momentarily, but she quickly shrugged it off in favour of closing the distance between their lips once again. Not that there had been much distance, Lexa's lips hovering over Clarke's throughout that little exchange, and this time when she leaned in Clarke definitely leaned in too. Then Lexa allowed her hands to start roaming Clarke's body, at first only a little in avoiding all the places she really wanted to touch, although it wasn't that long before her hand was sliding down to cup Clarke's butt, and then up to her breasts. Fuck, Clarke might have the best breasts that Lexa had ever seen, and certainly ever felt. They were just so large and full, and Lexa couldn't get enough of them.

Soon she wanted to see more, and perhaps more importantly feel more. To feel Clarke's bare skin underneath her fingertips. And most importantly of all, to taste it. But she also needed to make it clear to Clarke that she was in charge, and would not suffer any foolish attempt to attack her. So Lexa reluctantly pulled away from Clarke, grabbed one of the knives she had hidden away and held it up where the other girl could see it. This got the response Lexa was looking for, namely apprehension and fear, which certainly didn't go away as Lexa stepped forward and then removed the offending garments which were hiding what she so desired.

Clarke's heart hammered in her chest, and only got faster when Lexa stepped forward. Then she frowned angrily as Lexa began to cut away her clothing, Clarke opening her mouth to protest until she felt the blade gently caress her skin. Not enough to break it, but a clear warning to keep her mouth shut. Which had her looking nervously at Lexa, but weirdly the other girl gave her an almost playful look in return. Then Clarke's top and then bra fell apart, and Lexa was leaning down and, oh God! Lexa wrapped her lips around one of Clarke's nipples and gently sucked it, before moving over to the other nipple and doing the same.

For the next few minutes Lexa went back and forth between those nipples, gently sucking and licking them. Then she became a lot less restraint, not only increasing the force of her attention to her nipples but beginning to kiss the soft area surrounding them. In the middle of that she put her hands up to Clarke's tits and began massaging them, gently at first but with increasing greediness. Which all felt so amazing, but it was a little worrying having that knife still in the hand which was cupping one of her boobs. Especially as Lexa became increasingly rough, the other girl seemingly becoming consumed with her tits.

Just thinking that was really thrilling, but even as Lexa seemed to become lost in playing with her boobs it was still better than the one and only guy Clarke had been with. To be fair he had been just as inexperienced as her, while it was clear this woman had experience almost beyond her years, and certainly more than she would have expected from her given her initially meek demeanour. In fact it was like she was a whole different person right now, strong, confident and experienced, which Clarke couldn't help finding incredibly sexy. And with everything else Lexa was doing to her, God, she really, really wanted more, and she had no problem asking for it. Just as soon as Clarke could actually get the words out.

"Lexa, oooooooh Lexa, Lexa please, mmmmm fuck." Clarke moaned over and over again, before finally whimpering, "More! Give me more! Fuck me, ohhhhhh God Lexa, I want you to fuck me! Oh God Lexa, oh fuck!"

Thankfully it wasn't long after Clarke finally found the strength to ask that Lexa pulled back and brandished the knife again, but this time Clarke didn't care. No, she welcomed her clothes being cut to ribbons if it would mean that Lexa would just fuck her already. Sure enough just like before Lexa cut away her clothing, that knife gently brushing against Clarke's skin, although this time the blonde trusted the brunette not to cut her, and they even stared into each other's eyes through most of it. Then Clarke was wearing nothing but her shoes, and Lexa was kneeling in front of her, her face level with the area that Clarke needed attention the most.

"The Commander will not do this for you." Lexa said hoarsely, "It would be seen as a sign of weakness, even if someone saw her do this for you in private. But you must do this for her, in public, so everybody knows you're willing to pay the price of admission. And everybody knows that you're hers. So, pay close attention..."

Lexa had admired Clarke's amazing body, and her ultimate destination, a few seconds before and a few seconds after she dropped to her knees in front of her. She could have probably stared at that beautiful sky girl's naked body all night long, as she was practically a work of art. Which was yet another reason why despite how twisted this plan of hers was Lexa just couldn't let it go. There was just something about Clarke, like they'd met in another life or something, and she was just filled with this overwhelming urge to take this girl and make her hers. Which was exactly what Lexa intended to do. No, would do. She promised herself that.

However there was no rush. There might be later when there was a crowd, which would be filled with people more interested in a sacrifice than a sex show, but for now Lexa could afford to take her time and just enjoy the sweet anticipation of tasting Clarke straight from the source. With that in mind she leaned forwards while playing close attention to Clarke's face, without making it clear that's what she was doing. Although Clarke seemed understandably distracted and probably wouldn't notice anyway. Not with her eyes glued to Lexa. So she probably didn't notice the smirk which momentarily crossed Lexa's face as she reached her destination.

Then Lexa forgot about Clarke and just focused on the flavour lighting up her taste-buds the second her tongue touched the other girl's cunt. She had been expecting something good, but Clarke was literally otherworldly, Lexa let out a long moan as she slowly concluded that lick. That sound was drowned out by a sharp gasp followed by a moan which Clarke let out, and then she continued moaning, gasping and whimpering as Lexa slowly repeated the process, Lexa licking pussy at a slow and steady rhythm which clearly drove both girls crazy. And it should, as one girl was receiving this from a girl the first time. While the other was doing this for the first time in almost a year.

For a few long seconds Lexa stopped as she suddenly remembered Costia. There had been a time where Lexa didn't believe she would ever truly not think about it, as it was always on her mind while she had forced herself to follow through on her talks of peace. Then over time the pain had faded, but so had every other feeling until she felt cold and empty. Which was what she told herself she had to be as a leader, but for some reason she felt less cold and empty this time, the pain which returned hurting her a lot less. Which was honestly terrifying, but luckily Lexa was too busy to really analyse it. Or more accurately she wouldn't allow herself too, at least now there was such a yummy treat was directly in front of her face.

Clarke also found herself briefly distracted by thinking about her ex, and it was not a favourable comparison. Finn had been seemingly in love with the idea of her, but once they got together it was very clear they weren't compatible. And that was before she found out he still technically had a girlfriend, even if he thought he would never see her again. The fact he had been a selfish lover who had only done this to her once hadn't been the main reason they broke up, but it had definitely been a reason, and now it felt like it should be the main reason was given what Lexa was making her feel with just a few careful well-timed strokes of her tongue.

She wasn't even licking her clit! At least not after the first time, which was frustrating, but just meant that this heavenly experience would last that much longer. Clarke even grew to like being tied up. At least a little bit. To be robbed of her freedom was scary, and Clarke still had no idea what this Commander woman had planned for her exactly, and what little she did know wasn't exactly comforting, but to be at Lexa's mercy was thrilling. Oh yes, Clarke loved being completely under Lexa's control, the blonde pulling lazily at her restraints as the brunette continued to go down on her. Another girl! Another girl was going down on her for the very first time in her life, some combination of those words frying Clarke's brain for a little while.

It was actually a little embarrassing. After all, it wasn't like Clarke had been aware of her bisexuality, and sure, those kinds of relationships were frowned on back on the Ark as the goal had always been procreation when they thought they were the last few people alive, but Clarke never been good about following the rules. Not that she'd ever had the guts to ask a girl out, but she liked to think that if Lexa had been on the Ark Clarke would have definitely have hit on her. Or at least imagined it 1000 times, and drawn like a gazillion pictures of her. Oh God, Clarke wished she had her painting or drawing materials so she could try and do justice to Lexa's beautiful face, even if it would take her an infinite number of tries to get it right. Or how she felt about this wonderful pussy licking.

As the pleasure overwhelmed her senses, along with the mind-blowing fact that it was another girl doing this to her, a goofy smile crossed Clarke's face as she imagined an alternative universe where Clarke and Lexa were friends growing up on the Ark, laughing and sharing secrets when they were young, and then secret dates and kissing when they were older. Then sex. Maybe even eventually kinky sex like this, with Clarke tied up and whimpering as Lexa licked her pussy for what felt like hours. Then again, maybe they could still have that, once Clarke worked off her debt with The Commander and her people?

Then a growing need to cum bought Clarke to her senses. What was she thinking? Oh God, hopefully all that had stayed in her head and she hadn't done something embarrassing, like letting any of it out. Because come on, she had just met this girl. She barely knew anything about her, other than her being ridiculously hot, and amazing at eating pussy. Clarke deserved more out of a partner than that, and so did Lexa. And Clarke really, really didn't want to seem like a crazy person confessing her undying love for the first girl to go down on her, and the first person to give her some decent head for that matter. No, she needed to keep it together.

Which became increasingly difficult for Clarke as the desire to cum quickly turned from a wake-up call to almost painful torture. It was only really how badly she wanted this to continue which kept Clarke from saying anything sooner, and to her shame that wasn't just a physical thing. In fact, it was more about making this last longer because it was her first time having a girl doing this, and she weirdly wanted to make this special, and it was making sure that her eventual orgasm would be that much more powerful. Of course, there was a limit to how much anyone could take, and while Clarke did herself proud inevitably she begged for more.

"Lexa! Oh God Lexa, mmmmm, please, make me cum!" Clarke whimpered, "Please, please make me cum. Oooooooh fuck, I need it. I need to cum. Please make me, ohhhhh fuckkkkkk, make me cum."

Over and over again Clarke repeated some combination of those words, softly and deliriously at first, but then louder and more frantically as Lexa continued to deny her. Perhaps this would be something Clarke would have to get used to as The Commander's sex slave, and perhaps she would even learn to like this pleasant torture, especially as Clarke suspected this would make her cum harder later, but right now she just needed to cum so badly. And she was surprised that Lexa would torture her this way. Although again, she didn't really know the girl. Not that she focused on that for too long, not when she was busy trying to think of the words which would earn her an orgasm.

"Please Lexa, fuck me!" Clarke literally cried out in desperation, "Fuck me and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh yesssssss, that's good, that's soooooo gooooooooddddddd, mmmmm, but I need more! Please? You, ooooooh, you said I needed to do this to The Commander, ohhhhhh, in public? Would she really want me to tease her like this? Wouldn't I get in trouble for it?"

Lexa paused, then pulled back with Clarke's juices covering her mouth, and answered, "No, you shouldn't tease her too much in public. But perhaps in private she would enjoy it. I know I would. But when she asks in public, you should always do this..."

As she said that last part Lexa slowly leaned forward, Clarke's heartbeat increasing the closer she got. Then when her lips were touching her entrance the brunette suddenly shoved her tongue as deep into the blonde's cunt as it would go, instantly triggering the most powerful climax of Clarke's life. It was quickly followed by more as Clarke desperately tried to keep enough of her sanity to remember what Lexa had just said. Of course that kind of backfired, because picturing herself in between Lexa's legs and teasing the other girl was enough to make the orgasms that much more mind-blowing, until eventually she just couldn't think about anything coherently.

Lexa had instantly loved the way that Clarke's pussy had tasted, but this girl's cum was truly out of this world. In fact, it was literally out of this world, Lexa thought with a smile as she rushed to swallow at the very least the majority of it. Luckily she had acted fast, pulling out her tongue and wrapping her mouth as tight as possible around Clarke's entrance. Unfortunately it had been a while, and as a top Lexa hadn't done this quite as often as she would like, and Clarke seemed to be cumming so hard that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't swallow every drop. Although at least what escaped ended up on her face, so hopefully Lexa could collect it later.

This continued to be the case as Lexa effortlessly made Clarke cum over and over again, initially by ramming her tongue back inside her as soon as she had collected all the left over cum and swallowed it. Sometimes that was enough, and when it wasn't Lexa would slam her tongue in and out of Clarke's cunt, literally fucking her with it. Which was wonderful, but the action of a bottom in Lexa's eyes. Yet she couldn't afford to exchange it for her preference until she was sure Clarke was out of it, and therefore wouldn't pick up any bad habits from it. And more to the point, she just couldn't pull her mouth away from Clarke's pussy at that moment.

Luckily by the time her mouth and tongue became tired Lexa was as sure as she could be that Clarke wasn't really aware of what was happening to her, at which point she pulled her mouth back and quickly replaced it with her fingers. At first she only pushed one into Clarke while wrapping her mouth around the other girl's clit and sucking on it, which was more than enough to make Clarke cum again. Although it wasn't that long before Lexa was pushing a second and then a third finger into Clarke and then frantically forcing them in and out of her, squeezing more orgasms out of her in the process until Clarke was literally a whimpering mess.

It was very tempting to fuck Clarke into unconsciousness, but Lexa wasn't quite done with her lesson yet. So Lexa pushed Clarke to the edge of unconsciousness, slowly pulled her down from her high by decreasing her finger thrusts, and then she pulled those fingers out of her and her mouth away from her clit. Which of course had Clarke whimpering in disappointment, in turn causing Lexa to smile as she got onto her feet. Then she cupped the other girl's face and kissed her gently, allowing Clarke to taste herself on her lips. And perhaps more importantly to taste pussy, a flavour this girl would have to get used too. Then she pulled back, smiled shyly, and did her best to get back into character.

"I must go now." Lexa said softly, before promising, "But I shall be back to bring you food and more water tonight."

Lexa then turned to leave, almost getting to the door before Clarke croaked, "Wait, you're just going to leave me like this?"

"I must." Lexa lied softly, turning away and smirking as she added before she left through the door, "Besides, this way I have a beautiful view to return too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Lexa could remember opening this door and being blown away by her captor's beauty. If one of her men had shown such weakness at the mere sight of a pretty blonde girl Lexa would have rolled her eyes, and maybe even had him whipped if she was having a particularly bad day. Yet here she was doing the same thing for a second time, and worse even found herself regretting leaving Clarke tied up here, which was insane. This girl was an invading force who had destroyed her land. Lexa should be in no way contemplating releasing her from her bonds. Especially when she looked so good while being restrained. Although on the other hand, was it a sign of weakness to continue to restrain this exhausted girl?

As Lexa was debating this Clarke lifted her head and smiled, "Lexa..."

"Hello Clarke." Lexa returned the smile as she closed the door behind her and then closed the distance between them while showing she hadn't come empty-handed, "As promised, I have bought you sustenance."

"Thanks, I'm starving." Clarke admitted.

There was then a brief pause as Lexa debated her options, then she put the plate of food and jug of water down, pulled out a knife, and firmly told her captive, "You have been good, so I am allowed to release you, but if you try anything, you will regret it."

"I understand." Clarke nodded, relief flooding her body at those words, and Lexa quickly making good on them. However before she could offer gratitude she found her hands being tied behind her back, "Hey!"

"Continue to be good, and I shall free your hands next time." Lexa explained, carefully cutting the ropes to Clarke's feet as she had with the rope to her hands, there for leaving a little for her to tie it to something later.

"But how am I supposed to eat?" Clarke asked in a more whiny voice than she intended.

"I shall feed you." Lexa explained simply, gently guiding them both backwards until she was sitting on the floor with Clarke laying a little awkwardly with her back to the brunette's front, the blonde's arms in between them. Then Lexa reached for the food and drink, carefully bringing one and then the other up to Clarke's lips, who carefully ate and drank while Lexa explained, "The Commander may ask you to feed her like this on occasion, although it is unlikely that she will let you spoon her. She prefers to have a beautiful woman in her arms, not the other way around. She may even do this to you because of it."

"You seem to know a lot about the Commander..." Clarke quipped softly, second guessing herself briefly before doubling down on being pushy, "Are you her lover?"

Lexa hesitated briefly as she thought about her answer to this, and then she smiled and even chuckled a little as she replied, "You could say that, but I am not her true love."

"Who is?" Clarke asked softly.

Another hesitation, this one much longer, and then Lexa admitted, "Her name was Costia."

"Was?" Clarke frowned, immediately feeling stupid, "Oh, sorry."

Yet another hesitation, this time Lexa desperately trying not to continue revealing her weakness, but she couldn't stop, "The Commander loved Costia, and Costia loved her. Costia was killed because of it, her head left for the Commander to find in the bed they had once shared."

"That's terrible." Clarke said softly.

Yet again Lexa fought the urge to reveal more, and yet again she failed, "This is a brutal world Clarke. Has been for generations. But The Commander made a promise. No more blood must have blood. That is why she didn't go to war with her enemies for killing the woman she loved, and why she wishes to offer you and your people mercy. But it must still come with a price. The question is, are you still willing to pay it?"

"Yes." Clarke said without hesitation, before grinning, "Especially if it means more time with you."

"I feel the same." Lexa admitted automatically, again without meaning too, "Which is why I have been granted permission to train you. I have a week to turn you into the perfect little sex slave, and then you must publicly submit to The Commander in front of her people, and your own."

Very much liking the sound of that Clarke asked, "Does that make you my new Mistress?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Lexa smiled.

"Mistress Lexa... it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Clarke smiled.

"Yes, which is why you must call me that from now on." Lexa ordered before pushing, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress." Clarke quickly replied, awkwardly trying to look behind her as she asked, "Or should it always be Mistress Lexa?"

"Mistress, Mistress Lexa, my Mistress... I don't really mind, as long as it's Mistress." Lexa explained softly, before adding, "And it shall be the same for The Commander. That is your first lesson."

"What's my second?" Clarke asked eagerly, before quickly adding, "Erm, Mistress Lexa?"

"Finish your meal, and I shall tell you." Lexa promised.

*

It may have seemed ridiculous to some to feed Clarke like this, and Lexa new that many of even her closest advisers, people she called friends, would have insisted on Clarke trying to eat like an animal without the use of her hands. Such a thing would have been amusing for Lexa, and humiliating for Clarke, but for some reason the Commander was compelled to take a more gentle approach, at least while she could. Besides, this still made it very clear who was in charge, and was still even a little amusing for Lexa, and humiliating for Clarke. Although mainly Lexa did it so she could feel Clarke in her arms, for reasons she tried not to dwell on. Luckily Clarke was clearly hungry and finished her food quickly once they were done talking, and once she was done Lexa was quick to push things out of the way as she turned the other girl to face her.

"So, are you ready for your second lesson?" Lexa asked.

At first Clarke just nodded eagerly, then when Lexa stared at her with an unimpressed look on her face Clarke bashfully replied, "Yes Mistress."

Showing her new slave that was the correct answer Lexa briefly rewarded her with a smile, before pulling Clarke towards her while leaning in herself so their lips pressed together. It was gentle for the first few minutes, Lexa just enjoying the fact that she had no official business to attend too and could take her time with her prize. Of course inevitably she ached for more, and eventually switched from gently caressing Clarke's tongue with her own to practically bullying it into submission and conquering the other girl's mouth. Fortunately Clarke seemed more than happy with this, perhaps further suggesting that she would make an excellent fuck toy.

Eager to explore that theory Lexa got on her knees behind Clarke and then very slowly removed her ragged clothing, mostly while continuing to kiss the other girl, before finally breaking it and guiding Clarke's head to her neck, "You, ooooooh yes, you must learn to please your Commander. Mmmmm, worship her body as it deserves to be worshipped. Remember, ohhhhhh, remember my earlier demonstration? You may practice doing that to me now, and there are times The Commander will want you to begin immediately, either because she has been wound up by something else, or she simply wishes to remind you who's in charge. But there will be other time she wishes you to worship the rest of her body, particularly when you're in private. That, ooooooh, that is what you shall do to me now."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke mumbled against her neck before immediately getting back to kissing, sucking and occasionally licking Lexa's neck.

After a few minutes of that Lexa gently guided Clarke's head downwards to her breasts so she could give them the same treatment, at first guiding the other girl's head back and forth and then just leaving her to it. Clarke's inexperience shone through here, slobbering on Lexa's nipples a little too much, and sucking them too hard too soon, and she switched nipples too frequently, then not enough, but there was definitely something to be said for the enthusiastic novice who wanted to learn. And she definitely got better over time, obviously carefully listening out for Lexa's responses for hints of what she should do. Lexa considered offering more guidance, but for better or for worse decided to leave her to it and critique her later. At least for now. Although what she wanted next might be a different story.

Clarke was grateful for the foreplay as Lexa had an amazing body which she had been thinking about sliding her mouth all over ever since the other girl ate her out. She especially liked the kissing, and hoped they would do more than that soon. Like maybe even return the favour from earlier. But that wasn't the only reason she wanted to move on. No, while Clarke truly wanted Lexa the truth was that part of her was nervous. Mostly about her ability to please this beautiful girl given her complete lack of experience in this department, although there was a small part of Clarke which worried she wouldn't like it, which would be really, really bad considering what was going to happen to her in the future.

She found out the answer to that a little sooner than she would have probably liked, Clarke only just about able to prevent herself from complaining as Lexa slowly got onto her feet and straightened up before her in all her naked glory. In that moment Lexa stared down at her with a truly intoxicating level of confidence which made her seem like a goddess in Clarke's eyes. So much so that the chance to eat her pussy seemed like an honour which she was unworthy of, and that even if she didn't like the taste Clarke promised herself she would devote herself totally into licking Lexa's cunt. Then Lexa gently reached down, grabbed the back of Clarke's head and pushed her face first into her pussy, silently giving permission for Clarke to lick her pussy.

Just in case she wasn't clear enough Lexa ordered while doing that, "Lick my pussy Clarke."

Briefly Clarke considered whether or not she should reply 'yes Mistress' to that. It did seem like the proper thing for a sub to do, but at that point she had already nervously stuck out her tongue and pressed it against the bottom of Lexa's pussy, at which point it seemed rude to pull away without sliding her tongue upwards. Besides, at that point Lexa's flavour was already hitting her taste-buds, making it impossible to do anything else then to complete the lick. Likewise afterward she was helpless to do anything but repeat than lick over and over again, Clarke quickly forgetting all about her internal debate in favour of becoming lost in tasting her first pussy, which she instantly loved, proving her earlier worry unfounded.

In fact loved might actually be an understatement, as she almost immediately became worryingly addicted to the flavour, eagerly lapping away at Lexa's cunt at what was almost definitely too quick a pace, but as the other girl didn't complain Clarke just continued licking her quickly and eagerly. Actually it was exactly the opposite, Lexa letting out those wonderful cries, moans and even whimpers of pure pleasure as Clarke licked her pussy, which was doing wonders for Clarke's confidence. She did listen out for that to change, but it was very possible that Clarke would miss it, or already had, because she was just so lost in eating pussy. Oh well, if Lexa truly wanted her attention Clarke was sure that she would get it.

Lexa was debating that, as on the one hand she had exactly the attention she wanted from Clarke, but like with the attention Clarke had given to her tits it was just too much too soon, and somehow not enough at the same time. Which left Lexa with a simple choice, allowing Clarke to do this until she made her cum, most likely by accident, or tell her exactly how she could make her cum, hard and fast. Or better yet she could tell her to slow down and give her a proper pussy worshipping, which was without a doubt what Lexa should be doing, but it was extremely tempting in that moment just to tell Clarke to make her cum. Which she was honestly more than ready for after not receiving any satisfaction after going down on Clarke, and then being left to think about it for the next few hours as she went about her business.

It had been almost amusing how cranky and unsatisfied The Commander Of The 12 Clans had been, especially as satisfaction was literally at her fingertips. Hell, on her command older warriors/more experienced tops like Indra and even her mentor Anya would have fallen to their knees and ate her pussy, regardless of how many people she had been in front of. Not to mention the more eager candidates. But for whatever reason Lexa had chosen to deny herself, perhaps even save herself for Clarke. Although that was another worrying thought, which she tried to ignore by simply telling herself that as the Commander she should be more than capable of controlling her own sexual urges and concentrate on the problems of her people.

Such a thing should have been easy for any Commander, but Lexa was special. She was The Commander who had done the unthinkable and united 12 warring clans, creating the longest peace they'd ever had. If she had the patience to do that resisting Clarke should have been easy. Just like controlling herself now, and earlier. But it wasn't, and Lexa came very close to giving in to her urges. But no, she was too good for that. Besides, this was Clarke's second lesson on how to please a dominant woman, and losing control would have been incredibly counter-productive, and would have even suggested Clarke could top from the bottom, which was unacceptable. So as hard as it was, Lexa got control of herself, and more importantly told Clarke to slow down.

"Mmmmm, that feels good. Too good." Lexa moaned softly while tightening her grip on the long blonde hair between her legs so she was sure she had Clarke's attention as she continued, "I do not wish to cum yet. No, mmmmm, this is the first of many times I shall be enjoying your mouth and tongue. Yesssss, surely such a precious moment should be savoured? Ooooooh yesssss, especially as it's your first of many, many times eating pussy. Ohhhhhh fuck yeah, just like that, lick me just like that. Mmmmm, nice and slow. But don't completely abandon my clit. Lick it occasionally, but never forcefully. Not until I tell you too, ohhhhhh yessssss, mmmmm, that's it, good girl. Good little pussy licker. Oh fuck! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeessssss, lick me!"

Normally Lexa wasn't that verbal during sex, at least not lately. With Costia she had been quick to praise her, and it was the same for Clarke, except in this case it was more necessary because it was Clarke's first time eating pussy. Or at least that's what Lexa told herself. That, and it was necessary to be constantly verbal so she would get what she wanted. Although Clarke was very, very good at following instruction, and often Lexa found herself unable to truly speak coherently, instead just moaning, groaning, gasping and even whimpering and crying out as Clarke gave her some truly impressive head, especially for a first timer.

Clarke was extremely proud of herself for receiving those sounds, and Lexa stroking the back of her head as she gave her head. Maybe if it had been someone else, and under different circumstances, Clarke would have been insulted by having her hair played with, stroked and even patted like she was some kind of pet, but it seemed only natural with Lexa. After all, that was kind of what she was to this dominant woman. A pet. More accurately, a fuck pet. A walking, talking sex toy, for Lexa to use whenever she wanted. Which probably shouldn't have been appealing, but for some reason it was. In fact Clarke found it very, very appealing, especially when it was Lexa.

She might feel differently when it was The Commander, but she highly doubted it. Just so long as The Commander was half the woman Lexa was, and tasted even half as good, Clarke would probably adore being her sex slave. Just as long as she could continue being Lexa's sex slave, she would be happy, because it felt like she was truly born to be kneeling before this goddess of a woman and licking her pussy. If only her hands were free, so she could use her fingers to push Lexa closer to orgasm. Or at least be allowed to push the other woman over the edge which it sounded like she'd been on for a while now. But Clarke knew that was entirely up to Lexa, so she listened carefully to her instructions, and desperately tried to follow them.

"Yessssss, linger on my clit. Linger on it!" Lexa cried out, gradually over time allowing Clarke to pick up her attentions to what they had been before, then succeeding them, "Yesssssss, oooooooh yessssss, lick my clit just like that, ohhhhhhhh Clarke! Clarke! Oh fuck! Yes, lick me, oh God, oooooooh yessssssss, just like that, ooooooooh fuck! Now suck it! Suck my aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, suck my clit Clarke! Not so hard, not so hard, mmmmm yessssssss, that's it, oooooooh Clarke! You're such a good girl Clarke. Mmmmm fuck yes, such a good little rug muncher! Oh Clarke, you're going to make a great pussy eating slave."

More than anything Clarke wanted that to be true, but how could it be without her making another girl cum in her mouth? Surely she needed that to graduate into a good little rug munching slave? So why was Lexa denying her? Did she think she wasn't worthy? That she wasn't trying hard enough? That she wasn't obeying her commands properly? What was it, because whatever it was Clarke needed to fix it, because she was desperately aching to taste Lexa's cum, which she was sure would be just as good as her pussy cream. But for what felt like an eternity she was denied, until finally she was given the permission she had been waiting for, at which point Clarke immediately sprang into action.

"Fuck me!" Lexa whimpered rather pathetically, before more forcefully adding, "Fuck me with your tongue! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, shove your tongue into my cunt and, oh yes, tongue fuck me, oh Clarke, oooooooh fuckkkkkkkk, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, FUCK ME!"

With those simple words Clarke shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Lexa's cunt, and was rewarded with liquid heaven which was somehow even better than Lexa's regular pussy cream. Unfortunately she was so stunned by that flavour, and just how hard Lexa came, that most of it ended up escaping onto her face. Which was nice, because it felt like Lexa was marking her as her pussy eating slut, but it also felt insulting to Lexa as Clarke wasn't swallowing all of her precious honey. Luckily Clarke was a lot more lucky with the following climaxes, although that didn't last long, especially when control was completely taken away from her and she truly became just a toy for Lexa to use to get off.

Lexa had mostly held herself back to teach Clarke patients, and test just how willing Clarke was to continue licking her pussy. To the sky girl's credit while it was clear that she wanted to move on, Clarke obeyed every single one of her commands, never pushing things too far, even if when she had she would almost certainly made Lexa cum. Thus proving, at least so far, that Clarke was a perfect little sub. Or at the very least had the potential to be with a little training. Training which Lexa was very much looking forward to giving her, especially when she finally allowed Clarke to push her over the edge of the kind of wonderfully hard orgasm Lexa always had while cumming in another girl's mouth.

More accurately it was all over Clarke's face, as the sex slave in training did a surprisingly lousy job of swallowing her cum, at least initially. It became a much difference story with the following climaxes, the blonde glueing her mouth to the brunette's entrance so she could swallow at least the majority of her cum, much to both girl's delight. Clarke even shoved her tongue into Lexa's cunt and fucked her with it in between climaxes, something which The Commander would have told her to do, if she wasn't so busy cumming. Not that Clarke needed to do much to make Lexa cum at this point, especially when she started contributing to the fun herself.

Occasionally Lexa was just content to be pleasured, but she was training a sex slave, and this was Clarke's first time doing this, so it seemed only right that Lexa should take a more active role eventually. Maybe she did start a little sooner than necessary, and used more speed and force then she should have, but at that point she just couldn't help herself. Clarke was driving her crazy, and soon just pushing her face into her cunt wasn't enough. No, Lexa just had to start grinding her pussy against that pretty face, gently at first, but inevitably using so much force that she was practically turning Clarke's face into a fuck pad as she frantically humped herself against it.

While a sadistic part of Lexa would have liked to continue this until she squeezed every ounce of enjoyment possible out of it she was very aware that she was suffocating Clarke with her pussy, and the poor girl was becoming dangerously close to unconsciousness, and maybe worse. So to both girls disappointment she pulled Clarke's face completely out of her cunt and then took a few long seconds to recover. This allowed both of them to take some much needed gasps for breath before Lexa pretty much literally smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, allowing her to taste herself on Clarke's lips and tongue. Something which made Lexa moan happily into Clarke's mouth, and kiss the other girl even more passionately.

Clarke also moaned happily just from the knowledge Lexa was tasting herself on her lips and tongue. Or maybe she was just happy to be kissed by the other girl. Or more likely, a combination of both. Whatever the case Clarke welcomed those lips with her own, and then likewise with Lexa's tongue, although not quite as much as her cunt welcomed the dominant girl's fingers. Especially as Lexa didn't waste time teasing her, which was completely unnecessary as Clarke was practically ready to cum from eating her first pussy, the blonde crying out loudly into the brunette's mouth with pure pleasure as two fingers invaded her welcoming pussy and then started pumping in and out of her at a steady rhythm.

Which just might have been enough to make Clarke cum, if Lexa wasn't so ridiculously skilled and patient. Instead she kept her close to the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours. In reality it was probably only a few minutes, but it was still wonderfully agonising. Then Lexa broke the kiss, stared intensely into Clarke's eyes and then slowly decrease the force of her thrusting. This caused Clarke to whimper pathetically, partly because of the increase in pleasure, but mostly because she guessed Lexa was planning something. Only too happy to prove her right Lexa then slowly added a third finger, causing Clarke's head to shoot back as she cried out with pleasure.

"No! Look at me!" Lexa demanded sternly, and then when she got what she wanted she firmly told her new slave, "Look at me while I fuck you, and don't you dare look away, or cum without permission. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke whimpered, and then almost immediately added, "Can I cum Mistress? Please? Please, I need to cum, mmmmm, please make me cum."

"No." Lexa said firmly.

"But-" Clarke began to protest.

"Complain and I'll leave you here unsatisfied." Lexa threatened.

Automatically Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but quickly caught herself, and instead whimpered, "I'm sorry Mistress Lexa."

"Good girl." Lexa said thoughtfully, and then after beginning to gently pump three fingers in and out of Clarke's cunt she softly asked, "You do want to be a good girl for me, don't you Clarke?"

"Yes Mistress." Clarke gasped, her words coinciding with a particularly hard thrust which almost made her cum.

"Then take what I give you." Lexa ordered.

Before Clarke could even think of asking what Lexa meant the other girl curled her fingers inside of her, causing her eyes and head to roll back slightly. Just before she went all the way she quickly forced her head back into the position it was in before, and gave Lexa an apologetic look. Clarke was then going to apologise, but Lexa increased the force of her thrusts, again rendering Clarke speechless. They continued like that for a while, until Lexa slowly and carefully added in a fourth finger, a.k.a. more fingers than had ever been there before, stretching Clarke painfully. Although Clarke suspected she was about to be stretched even more, the thought causing her to let out a soft whimper and then look pleadingly at Lexa, but staring into the other girl's eyes was weirdly reassuring, and Clarke found she couldn't deny her anything.

"Can you take it?" Lexa asked softly, slipping her thumb alongside her fingers and then pushing them forward to make it clear what she meant, "Because you don't have too. Not tonight. But The Commander will expect nothing less but total submission from you."

There was a brief pause and then Clarke weakly replied, "I can take it."

"Clarke..." Lexa softly began.

"I can." Clarke insisted, before begging, "Please Lexa, my Mistress, make me take it. Make me take it all."

If Clarke was going to 'totally submit' to anyone, she wanted it to be Lexa. She didn't exactly know why, but in that moment it didn't matter, as her whole world was consumed with first a gentle smile from Lexa, and then the other girl pushing her entire fucking hand inside her cunt. She did it as slowly as possible, pushing up to the knuckles and then pulling back a couple of times before ultimately using enough force to get the job done, but it was like nothing else Clarke had ever experienced. It hurt, a lot, and she came down from her high because of it, but she also soared to new heights when the pain subsided and she was overwhelmed by the physical and mental pleasure of having someone inside her like never before.

Lexa had expected Clarke to beg for mercy long before she managed to get her fist inside of her, and just wanted to make it clear to her this was something they would do someday. Then she wanted to see how far Clarke would be willing to go, becoming more proud of her every time she took more, before becoming overwhelmed with pride as Clarke took a full fist on only their second time together. It was very impressive, and very slutty of Clarke. If Clarke's pussy hadn't been so painfully tight as it squeezed down on her hand Lexa would have wondered if she had done this before, or simply been with countless men. Just the possibility was unpleasant, and Lexa was extremely glad she was clearly the first to do this, which was one of the main reasons she paused.

The second and perhaps more important reason was obviously to give Clarke time to relax and get used to having her fist inside of her pussy. Or at least as much as she could given this was her first time stretching her body to this extreme. Although it would be the first of many, Lexa promised herself that, as she not only intended to regularly fist Clarke but to stretch her pussy in other ways. Her ass too. Oh yes, Lexa was very much looking forward to introducing her new slave to that particular kink. But for now she concentrated on introducing her to this one, gently pushing her hand back and forth when she felt Clarke was ready and thus officially beginning the fisting.

This caused Clarke to cry out, whimper, and soon afterwards desperately beg, "Please can I cum, oh God Lexa, Mistress Lexa, I need to cum."

"Do it!" Lexa ordered softly while staring into Clarke's eyes, "Cum for me."

Almost immediately Clarke came, and came hard, so much so that Lexa had to move her other hand from firmly gripping the blonde's hips to around her back and push her body against hers. This meant they had to break eye contact, but that was a lost cause anyway as it was unfair to expect Clarke to continue doing that through such a powerful climax. Hell, for all her skills as a warrior Lexa couldn't even continue moving her hand, not for a few long seconds at least. Although as soon as she could she restarted the fisting just so she could make Clarke cum again, which she did over and over again with well practised ease. The only hard part was keeping Clarke upright, and ultimately Lexa gave up on that in favour of lowering Clarke down onto her back and continuing to fuck her in that position.

Which was a little awkward considering Clarke's hands were still firmly tied behind her back, meaning the poor girl couldn't lie flat, although at first it didn't matter, as Clarke's lower body was too busy slamming back against Lexa's hand. But when the other girl seemed on the verge of unconsciousness and Lexa slowly began decreasing the force of her thrusts and pulling her fist out she rolled them both onto their sides so Clarke could rest. Then after a few long minutes of Clarke gasping for breath Lexa pressed her hand which had just been inside of Clarke to her lips, allowing the other girl to taste herself. There was then a brief hesitation, either Clarke waiting for permission or she was just too exhausted, then the sky girl started eagerly licking up her own juices.

"Good girl. Mmmmm, that's very, very good." Lexa softly praised, her words making Clarke preen and lick her fist clean even more enthusiastically, "Training you is going to be easy. And fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Clarke Griffin had dreams of being on the ground her entire life, yet ironically when she got there she found herself missing certain things about The Ark. Mostly just simple stuff like showers, baths, working toilets and a real bed, oh how Clarke missed sleeping in a real bed. Perhaps most of all she had missed her art supplies, something she had confessed to Lexa just as a way they could know each other better. She wasn't expecting anything to truly come of it, but Clarke had been overjoyed that on the very next visit Lexa arrived with paper and chalk, the blonde squealing with delight and wrapping her arms around the brunette. Then Clarke had given Lexa the most enthusiastic pussy licking so far, which was really saying something.

The downside was of course that she spent every moment of daylight trying to draw the perfect picture of Lexa to say thank you, but none were good enough. In her defence she had only really had the morning, as Lexa had only given her the art supplies last night, and the guard had grumbled something about Lexa not being available when he had brought her breakfast, and while Clarke almost hoped that would be the case again for lunch it wasn't. Then when the door open to reveal the other girl Clarke froze, briefly considered hiding her work, before remembering there was no way she could hide them. So instead she just looked apologetically at Lexa, who gave her the widest smile she'd ever seen her give, which was so beautiful that Clarke forgot all about her failure. God, she wanted to make Lexa smile like that again.

"Clarke, these are beautiful." Lexa praised as she sat down next to where Clarke was lying on the floor.

"Thanks." Clarke said bashfully, before admitting, "I wanted them to be better, but I ran out of paper."

"No need, these are perfect." Lexa insisted, before adding despite herself, "But if you like I shall bring you more, so you can continue your flattery of me."

"That would be great, thanks." Clarke beamed, lifting herself up from where she had been lying on her stomach surrounded by her drawings so she could press a gentle kiss to Lexa's lips.

Instead of kissing back Lexa went rigid, then after a brief pause gently pulled Clarke into her arms and firmly told her, "Clarke, the guards believe I'm being too gentle with you. The Commander will not have this luxury, at least not while in public. It would be seen as weakness, and I'm supposed to be training you to be The Commander's sex slave, not her lover."

"Then stop being so gentle." Clarke quipped, clearly taking Lexa by surprise, "Lexa I... I trust you. I love the things we do together, and I trust I'll love everything you do to me. So please, do your worst."

Another brief pause, then Lexa smirked, "You do not know what you are asking."

"What? Are you going to spank me? Have I been a bad girl? Do I need to be punished?" Clarke shamelessly goaded Lexa.

Yet another brief pause, and then Lexa admitted with a smirk, "For the enslavement ceremony The Commander will be required to spank you. Peace between our people rests in the success of that ceremony, and as she can simply not afford to look weak she will not be gentle. And yet, the truth is you have been good. Very good, in fact. I confess, I struggled to find a good reason to spank you myself."

"Isn't preparing me for your Commander reason enough?" Clarke questioned,

"Perhaps." Lexa conceded, biting her lip briefly before asking, "Do you think you would enjoy it?"

"I think I would like to find out." Clarke smiled.

Lexa gently smiled back, briefly kissed the other girl and then told her, "I'll be right back."

Another brief kiss followed before Lexa got up and headed for the door. Clarke spent a few long seconds pouting that the kiss didn't last longer, then she cautiously got up, her body tingling with excitement. Which might have been the wrong thing to do, but that would just give Lexa the excuse she had needed to spank her. Or perhaps spank her harder at this point. Either way Clarke waited as patiently as she could for Lexa to return and fulfil her promise. Luckily Lexa had started to keep everything they needed for bondage fun nearby, presumably in some kind of storage closet or maybe even just outside Clarke's cell. Whatever the case Lexa soon returned carrying a long rope.

"Come on Clarke." Lexa ordered firmly, as she walked over to the corner, "The Commander will bend you over her knee on the throne for your enslavement ceremony. For now we shall have to do with this."

"Looks good to me Mistress Lexa." Clarke shamelessly praised her Dom, "You're so inventive."

This response made Lexa smirk as if to say, yeah, I know you're trying to manipulate me, and it's cute, but it's not going to work. Although Clarke wouldn't call it manipulation. Yes, she wanted to be treated nicely, but she also genuinely wanted to please her trainer. Which seem to be working well for her so far, and she certainly enjoyed everything they had done so far. Which was maybe was about to put the test. Although she only found out after she became helpless, Lexa effortlessly throwing one end of the rope over a bar on the ceiling and then timing Clarke's hands high above her head, forcing her to almost stand on her tiptoes. At which point Lexa gave her ass a gentle smack, followed by a long squeeze, causing Clarke to cry out in anticipation.

"You look so good like this Clarke." Lexa mumbled to herself while playing with that cute little butt, getting behind Clarke so she could properly inspect it, "So, so good."

"Thank you?" Clarke blushed slightly, and then after a few long seconds of ass groping asked, "Are you a butt girl Lexa?"

"I adore every part of a woman's body..." Lexa said thoughtfully, before admitting, "But I suppose you could say that."

"Yeah, I was kind of getting that impression." Clarke smiled, before asking, "Is The Commander the same way?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Lexa smirked, deciding to run with it, "Oh how I envy her."

"Why?" Clarke smiled, although she could take a few guesses.

"Because..." Lexa grinned, smacking that perfect little ass, "She'll be the first to fuck this ass."

Clarke went pale, "Oh..."

"You are an anal virgin, aren't you Clarke?" Lexa gently pushed.

"Yes." Clarke admitted softly.

"I knew it. I have a six sense about these things." Lexa beamed, before reassuring her lover, "But do not worry, The Commander has a perfect record when it comes turning unsure virgin holes into slutty little fuck holes, and I can guarantee your ass hole will be no different. It has to be. The Commander has her reputation on the line, and the fragile peace that exists between her people. She cannot fail to make you hers, and nothing will show your people and hers that you are truly and undeniably her submissive bitch like fucking you in the ass. Do you understand Clarke?"

"Ye, yes?" Clarke whimpered, before asking, "Will it hurt?"

"Nearly any first is always difficult." Lexa pointed out, "But I guarantee you Clarke, when The Commander is done with you, you shall be addicted to getting your ass fucked. And spanked."

There was a brief pause, then Clarke cautiously asked, "Will, you do it?"

"Alas, no. That is the one thing I am forbidden from doing." Lexa lied, "Your first must be in front of the others. It shall be more symbolic that way."

Clarke blushed, "I meant afterwards. Will you want to fuck my ass?"

"Clarke, I swear to you, once you are fully enslaved, I shall live to fuck this cute little ass of yours." Lexa promised with a wicked grin, "But first, I shall introduce you to the joy of spanking."

Lexa followed up with a strike which made Clarke let out an adorable cry, and she didn't even use a fraction of the strength she was capable of. Not that she intended too. No, this was going to be a nice, long spanking, giving Clarke a taste of the discipline she would soon be receiving once it was time for Lexa to dominate her in front of both their people. Which was something Lexa was looking forward to, and dreading in equal measure. Well, it was actually probably more the former than the latter, as she really was salivating over the prospect of completing Clarke's training, especially in front of an audience. However there was a chance Clarke would be cross with her for withholding the truth, which may prevent her from willingly and completely submitting to her.

It was something which was an increasing concern for Lexa, but that just made these moments that much more important, so that when the time came to reveal the truth Clarke would welcome it. Which was why it was important for Lexa not to get too carried away with spanking Clarke right now. No, a hard smacking would come later, in front of both their people, to once and for all put Clarke in her place. For now, Lexa kept her blows light and playful, spending plenty of time in between each strike caressing that beautiful bottom, partly to massage the pain away, and partly just for her own enjoyment. Although she just couldn't help herself increasing the frequency of the blows after a while, and giving Clarke an occasional hard strike, but again, this was just a taste of what was to come.

To Lexa's delight just from those few harder and/or frequent strikes, or maybe even just from the gentle spanking itself, Clarke's ass turned a beautiful pink and she was constantly letting out these cute little cries which had Lexa grinning happily. Mostly because they weren't entirely of pain. Maybe mostly pain, with a little embarrassment thrown in, but there was definitely a hint of pleasure thrown in. And her cunt? Oh Clarke's cunt was glistening with juices, something which took Lexa a shockingly long time to realise. Okay maybe not that shocking considering how much fun she was having spanking Clarke, but it was still an incredible realisation.

When she did Lexa actually stopped the spanking entirely for a few long seconds, before grinning wickedly and finally combining both harder and frequent strikes. They still weren't nearly as hard as she was capable of, what she was planning to give Clarke when the time came, but it was still pushing the limits of what she had planned to give this inexperienced girl. And yet still Clarke seemed to enjoy it. Okay, her cries became pretty much of pure pain, but it was very noticeable she didn't beg for mercy, and when Lexa walked in front of them, while still reaching round to spank her, just gave her this look which told she was loving it. Confirming that was the case Lexa abruptly stopped, slid her hand from Clarke's ass to her pussy and gently cupped it, causing the other girl to cry out with what was definitely pleasure.

Then with a wicked smile Lexa softly asked, " Enjoying yourself, Clarke?"

"Yes." Clarke whimpered, quickly adding, "I mean, I'd do anything to please you, Mistress Lexa."

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Lexa purred, gently starting to caress Clarke's cunt, forcing a sharp gasp out of her pray as she explained to her, "Don't be ashamed of it Clarke. Embrace it. It will make you a better slave for the Commander."

Clarke was sure that was true, but it was hard not to be embarrassed considering just how wet she had gottn. Because sure, she had been hoping to enjoy it, but not that much. Oh God, what if her friends realised just how much she enjoyed being spanked when she was bent over the Commander's knee? That would be so embarrassing. But so was publicly submitting in the first place, and it would make things easier in the long run. And more pleasurable for her, as Lexa was proving right now. Which reminded Clarke, she owed the other woman a reply, which was hard to give when Lexa was gently rubbing her pussy, but Clarke just about managed it.

"I'll try I promise." Clarke finally replied weakly.

For a moment Lexa looked at her thoughtfully, then murmured, "Really, there is no shame in it. Even amongst my own people, there are those who prefer to serve on their knees instead of on their feet. They provide pleasure to the strong, and thus, are a important part of our society. That's what I desire for you and your people Clarke... more importantly, it's what your Commander desires. And you want to please your Commander, don't you?"

"Yes!" Clarke replied, this time hesitating because of Lexa rubbing her clit.

"Good." Lexa purred, easing off of Clarke's clit, "You know, I'm tempted to spend the rest of the night spanking you. To slap my hand, and whatever else I want, against your cute little butt until it's rose red and you're weeping for me to fuck you. But honestly? I just have too many other things I want to do to you."

With those last few words Lexa lined up the tip of two fingers with Clarke's entrance, and then rammed forwards, burying them both up to the knuckle in one hard thrust as soon as she was done speaking. Which almost made Clarke cum on the spot. Or it felt like it anyway. It was certainly enough for her to throw her head back and let out the loudest cry so far, and that was really saying something. Which was then followed by whimpers as Lexa started slowly pumping those fingers in and out of her, making Clarke squirm within the ropes. Then she had a command which quickly had her opening her eyes and looking directly at Lexa again, which made the whole experience that much more overwhelming.

"Look at me when I'm fucking you!" Lexa growled, then when she got what she wanted she slid her other hand up Clarke's stomach to cup one of her tits and added with another growl, "What do you say?"

Searching her overwhelmed mind Clarke suddenly realised the answer was, "Yes Mistress Lexa."

"That's right." Lexa snapped, twisting one of Clarke's nipples briefly, causing her to cry out, "We've been playing for quite a while now, and that's only the second time you've addressed me properly. I should spank you again just for that. But as I said, I just can't wait to fuck you. But because you've been so naughty, you don't get to cum on my fingers. No, you have to wait to cum on my big, thick, cock. And before you get that privilege, you must earn the right doing one more thing for me. Something which the Commander very much enjoys having her playthings do for her as a sign of their submission. Something she will definitely make you do, perhaps in front of your precious friends. Something that only the most submissive sluts would do. Will you do that for me, Clarke?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke whimpered.

"I haven't told you what it is yet." Lexa grinned, picking up the pace of the fingering slightly.

"It, ohhhhhhhhh, it doesn't matter Mistress Lexa." Clarke whined, struggling to get the words out, "I'd do anything for you."

"Would you kiss my ass?" Lexa questioned, moving even closer until their lips were almost touching, "Would you literally get down on your knees and kiss my ass? To press your lips against my bottom? In between the cheeks to kiss my most private hole? To lick it? To eat my ass like a shameless whore? Would you do that for me Clarke?"

"Yes, yes, yes, please Mistress Lexa, let me kiss your ass." Clarke obeyed, unable to believe what she was saying, "Please let me lick your butt hole."

Lexa smiled, removed her fingers from Clarke's cunt and then threatened, "Very well, you may have the privilege of becoming my ass kisser. But know this, if you show enthusiasm to please you will be rewarded with orgasms. Fail me, and I will leave you tied up here for the rest of the day. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke nodded with another whimper.

"Good girl." Lexa purred softly, rewarding her slave in training by pushing the fingers which had just been deep in Clarke's cunt into Clarke's mouth, the blonde obediently sucking them clean, and even moaning doing it. This put a smile on Lexa's face, as did the worried look on Clarke's face when she pulled out a knife, "But first..."

By now Clarke should have probably known better than to be worried by this, as Lexa was fond of pulling a knife out of her clothes suddenly only to cut Clarke free or something. In this case Lexa then grabbed Clarke's water bowl and bought it over to where Clarke was still helpless. She then splashed Clarke's cunt with water before bringing the knife up to it. Again Clarke tensed, but it was more justified this time than maybe any other, and caused Lexa to chuckle before she slowly started to shave Clarke's pubic hair. Which was a relief, but Clarke didn't dare relax. Or protest for that matter, even though Lexa was cutting a lot more than she was used too, back when she had easy access to trimming utensils.

"There... now I can't wait to kiss you here again." Lexa said softly when she was finished, leaning in until her lips were almost touching Clarke's lower lips, before jumping up and explaining to her slave, "Having hair down there is a sign of maturity in my culture. It is a symbol of manhood, or womanhood. But as a slave you will not be a woman. You will be a fuck toy, existing only for the pleasure of your betters. Like me. Like the Commander. And now... I give you the chance to prove you understand that..."

Lexa then untied the ropes around Clarke's wrists, causing her to fall to the ground, although then Clarke quickly pushed herself up to her knees and murmured, "Yes Mistress Lexa."

Which made Lexa smirk, turn around and slowly pull down her pants, "Go on then, prove it. Prove to me that you are ready to be enslaved."

Which in turn made Clarke gulp. Lexa had a nice ass, which Clarke enjoyed caressing while eating the dominant woman's pussy, but could she really kiss it? More to the point, could she really eat it? Slide her tongue over an ass hole? Of course the answers to those questions were all yes, as Clarke had come this far, and her people were depending on her to set an example, so they could survive even if it was through debasing themselves for their captors. Although surprisingly in this case Clarke also did it because Lexa was a beautiful woman and Clarke just wanted to please her. And as thankfully was always the case, Clarke enjoyed herself. This being one of those times she was surprised by that fact.

Lexa felt a little ridiculous with her ass hanging out like that. It was the first time she felt really vulnerable in front of Clarke, and she should. She had her back to a girl who was her enemy less than a week ago, someone whose people had been imprisoned by hers, and someone she was trying to enslave. But Lexa was aware of every one of Clarke's movements, and Lexa was confident she could defeat Clarke in combat regardless of the circumstances. Most importantly of all, Lexa was as sure as she could be that was Clarke was much too horny and desperate to be fucked to make such a stupid move. Which was the point of all that build-up. That, and just further Clarke's training. The long pause was a little off-putting though, and Lexa was beginning to worry this was too many new things at once.

Just as Lexa was about to prompt, she sensed the other girl slowly moving forward and then pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her right ass cheek. She then repeated the process with her left cheek, going back and forth for a little while nice and slowly, those kisses not too wet, too long, or too short, but just right. Which was just another sign that Lexa had chosen wisely. Or perhaps she was just lucky that the leader of the sky people just happened to be naturally submissive. Either way Lexa very much enjoyed the feeling of those lips against her cheeks, although not as much is the feeling of a slave licking her ass hole for the first time, which she did have to give Clarke a little push into doing.

"Mmmmm yes, kiss my ass Clarke. Kiss it just like that. Show proper respect to your betters. Oh, I can't wait to make you do this in front of my people. And perhaps in front of yours." Lexa confessed softly, quickly adding to avoid suspicion, and to get what she wanted, "But it isn't enough. I require more from you. The Commander will expect everything from you, and that does include rimming her ass hole. So practice on mine Clarke. Practice licking butt holes right here, right now and we shall turn you into an ass eating slave truly worthy of The Commander. Yes, spread my cheeks and lick it! Lick my back hole! Ohhhhhhh yesssssssss, just like that, oh Clarke!"

It was unadvisable considering her current position but Lexa just couldn't resist closing her eyes to savour the moment that Clarke timidly slid her tongue over her butt hole. There was then a brief pause before Clarke repeated that lick, a few times licking Lexa's entire ass crack but mostly focusing on her back door. Those licks were even kind of eager, Clarke abandoning all shame so she could properly worship Lexa's ass, just like the good little sex slave The Commander was so easily turning her into. Which made Lexa want to keep her eyes closed the entire time so she could just savour the amazing feeling of another woman licking her ass hole. Of Clarke tonguing her back there, for the very first time.

However while Clarke was proving herself trustworthy, or at least smart enough not to do anything stupid, Lexa couldn't just completely turn her back on her. The voices in her head, both those of her teachers and the former Commanders, just wouldn't let her. Besides, there was definitely a benefit to opening her eyes and looking behind her, as of course there was no sign of Clarke betraying her or even attempting to do any harm whatsoever to her, but there was a great view of her beautiful face buried in between Lexa's butt cheeks, which were on perfect display thanks to Clarke continuing to spread them. Which of course bought Lexa even more enjoyment.

Clarke hadn't exactly spent a lot of time thinking about rim jobs. In fact her fantasies had been pretty vanilla until she met Lexa, unless you counted the thought of being with both men and women, which she didn't. So apparently there was an upside to the capture of her people, if only for her own selfish self-discovery that she liked things like being tied up, spanked, and yes, she even liked rim jobs. Or at least, she liked rimming Lexa. Lexa's ass crack was shaved clean, and there was nothing unpleasant about the sight or the taste of Lexa's ass hole. In fact Clarke rather liked it. Way more than she thought would be possible, which was a relief, albeit an embarrassing one. Although whether she would enjoy rimming the Commander was a different story.

For a brief moment Clarke tried to picture it. Some muscular woman twice her height, covered in even more tattoos than Lexa, and maybe twice their combined age, leaning over so Clarke could lick her ass hole. How would it look compared to Lexa's well-groomed and tasty butt hole? More importantly, could The Commander's pussy even compare to Lexa's? Just how hard was she going to spank her? Most of all, what would it be like to have some strange woman she had never met bend her over and shove a massive toy cock up her butt? All of which, of course was going to happen in front of an audience, the thought frightening Clarke in that moment as much as it was exciting her, especially considering it was rapidly approaching.

Suddenly Clarke heard Lexa clearing her throat, a clear sign that she was too busy daydreaming and had slacked off her ass eating duties. Wanting to make it up to her Mistress Clarke quickly redoubled her efforts, beginning to swirl her tongue around Lexa's butt hole instead of just gently lapping away at it. She still did that too, and even tried pushing her tongue into Lexa's ass, although understandably she didn't get very far with such a soft object. Briefly she wondered if she could get a finger in there, but immediately dismiss the thought as Lexa had made it clear receiving anal penetration was for bottoms. Bottoms like Clarke, the blonde hoping that she would enjoy that half as much as Lexa seemed to be enjoying the rim job.

Maybe Clarke would even receive a rim job at some point, to prepare her for anal. Probably not from The Commander, but maybe from Lexa, at least in private. Which suddenly seemed very appealing, given the way the other woman was moaning, groaning and gasping from the assault of Clarke's tongue against her puckered rosebud. Clarke even closed her eyes to concentrate on the fantasy, in the process letting go of Lexa's cheeks so she was smothering herself in that butt. Which meant she had to pull back every so often, but she rather enjoyed the feeling of Lexa's cheeks either side of her face, especially as she imagined Lexa returning the favour.

Shortly after that Lexa suddenly reached back, pulled Clarke's face out of her ass by grabbing her hair and yanking it back, and then she told her, "Mmmmm, that was fun, but I think you've more than earned my dick. Wait here, and I'll go and get it."

Lexa moved swiftly to the door, knocked on it and then strolled through once it was opened. She then quickly grabbed the appropriate item from the bag she had left outside the cell and then returned to Clarke with the toy in hand, just about able to avoid smirking at the look of fear and anticipation on Clarke's face. Which was a sight she got to enjoy for a few long seconds as she came to stand in front of where Clarke was still kneeling, slowly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and tightened it around her waist. Lexa then stroked her newly acquired cock as if it was real for a few long seconds, before giving her next order.

"Have you ever sucked one of these before? Either a real one, or this?" Lexa questioned, and then when Clarke nodded she ordered, "Good, then you can prepare it for me. Yes, prepare it for me with your mouth. Get it as wet as you can, because it's going in your pussy, and the Commander will expect regular blow jobs from you. Almost as frequently as she will expect you to eat her pussy. Oh yes, that's it, suck it! Suck my cock! Oh Clarke!"

Initially Clarke looked a little apprehensive, which was understandable if she had ever seen this kind of device before. Lexa wasn't sure if they had these devices where Clarke came from, but they certainly didn't have them in the supplies they retrieved from what the sky people call their spaceship. Not that it mattered, the device was fairly self-explanatory, and Clarke hadn't questioned how Lexa could have a cock when she mentioned it earlier, so she must have either guessed something like this, or experience it before. Either way after that initial hesitation Clarke shuffled forwards and took over stroking the cock as if it was real, before slowly taking it into her mouth.

At first Clarke just concentrated on bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the cock and occasionally taking it out to slide her tongue up and down it. Then she started pushing more of it into her mouth, and eventually down her throat. She didn't get very far, not compared to some of the sex slaves Lexa had been with, but it was still impressive, and proved that Clarke really had done this before. Which Lexa had suspected, but this confirmation made her a little jealous. After all, clearly that heavenly mouth had been designed to fulfil all her desires, not someone else. Although it did mean that without having to provide any instructions whatsoever Clarke gave her quite the impressive little blow job.

The other end of the sex toy was bashing against Lexa's clit, so the BJ was very pleasurable for her. However it couldn't compare to using her cock on different fuck holes, the ones which would actually make her lovers cum for her, and Lexa really wanted to make Clarke cum for her again. She had denied herself that pleasure for far too long, and by now the dick was more than wet enough thanks to the licking and the sucking, especially considering how wet Lexa knew Clarke was. However Lexa just couldn't get enough of the sight of Clarke Griffin on her knees and sucking her cock, especially as she looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Clarke had done this a few times with guys, which she was grateful for as it made it easier to please Lexa now. But despite the fact that she had known what a strap-on was she was surprised that Lexa had one, and put her future with The Commander into a whole new perspective. Oh God, The Commander was going to use one of these things on her virgin ass hole, and she could barely fit it in her mouth, and just couldn't take it all, regardless of how hard she tried. Although to her credit she took quite a bit, mostly she wanted to please Lexa, and she just wanted this thing inside her pussy so bad. Because she knew it would feel good, and it would be Lexa, which meant more to her than she would have thought possible when they first met.

"That's enough." Lexa murmured softly, pulling back and sitting down on the floor, "Ride me. You must know what I mean by that? It's another thing The Commander will expect of you. And she'll want a good show, so here's a perfect chance to practice. Yes Clarke, get on top. Ride me. Mmmmm, ride me you hot little bottom, ohhhhhh fuck yeah."

She had been so lost in the blow job that Clarke was actually surprised when she no longer had the cock to suck on, which was the only reason she could think of that she hesitated a little. Well, also maybe she was just a bit too overwhelmed with lust. Whatever the case she was soon making up for her hesitance by straddling Lexa, lining up the entrance to her pussy with that big dick and pushing down on it. She then cried out with pure pleasure as the dildo entered her body in the most pleasant way possible, her own saliva and the wetness of her arousal making the penetration easy. Stuffing her pussy full of Lexa's cock was a little more tricky, but again the previous work did wonders.

While Lexa had teased her in the past it had never been quite this bad, and at this point Clarke was delirious with need, so instead of painful the slow descent was like drinking water in a drought. Ironically it was so good it was almost painful. Or maybe she really was low-key noticing how widely that part of her body was stretching like never before, Lexa's strap-on easily out-doing Finn's dick, at least in terms of size. But of course that was overwhelmed by the pleasure she was feeling, and that was just from slowly lowering herself down. Once it was all the way inside her and she had adjusted Clarke felt nothing but pure pleasure, and she quickly started hammering herself up and down, already practically tasting her orgasm.

However before Clarke could get anywhere truly near an orgasm Lexa smacked her ass hard and growled, "Did I give you permission to cum?"

"No Mistress Lexa, sorry Mistress Lexa." Clarke whimpered, immediately slowing down.

"Good girl, that's better. Ride me just like that. Nice and slow. Nice and slow. Oh God Clarke, you look so good riding my dick." Lexa encouraged, stroking the cheek she had just struck.

Those words and Lexa's hands beginning to wonder over her body was little comfort for Clarke, who so desperately wanted an orgasm. In fact if anyone had treated her this way before she would have probably kicked them out of bed and finished herself off, or even been too angry to push herself over the finish line. But this wasn't the Ark where she could have enjoyed that kind of freedom. This was her new life on the ground, and she had to make it work by doing everything this incredibly beautiful woman said. And everything else this woman's people wanted. No matter what it what may be. Although the weirdest thing was that Clarke was so far gone that she actually felt ashamed of herself for almost making herself cum without permission.

Lexa could tell that was the case from the look in Clarke's apologetic eyes, which really pleased her, as it showed that Clarke's training was coming along brilliantly. Or this woman was so submissive at heart that once she had been pushed in the right direction there was nothing she wouldn't do for a dominant woman. Either way Lexa relished the control she had over this beautiful woman, which at least in this moment made up for denying herself a climax too. Actually it had been hard to force herself to make Clarke stop, because her actions would have probably made Lexa cum too, but this wasn't about satisfaction, this was about training Clarke to be the best sex slave she could be, and as The Commander she refused to give in to such temptations.

Of course the benefit to controlling herself was that instead of a frantically moving sky girl Lexa got to play with a softly bouncing sex slave who responded beautifully to every little touch she gave her. At first that was just massaging some of the pain away from her ass, but inevitably Lexa's hands moved upwards to those big beautiful tits which were bouncing so wonderfully with every little movement Clarke was making. Which of course made Clarke cry out even more, and Lexa had barely got started. Then she got more of those wonderful sounds as she slowly played with those tits, gently at first, just cupping them and brushing over the nipples, but eventually she was squeezing and pinching roughly, and even smacking them.

Along the way Lexa reached up, cupped Clarke's beautiful face and then pulled it down towards her own. At the same time she pushed her own face upwards so their lips could meet in an intense kiss. While initially she stopped it from being too rough in favour of being gentle with Clarke, far more gently than she could be in public, again Lexa eventually worked up to far more rough actions. And not just with Clarke's lips. No, she was moving her lips to her neck and then all over her face, digging her teeth into the vulnerable flesh she found there, marking Clarke in the way that no one would dare mark The Commander's property, except of course for The Commander. Luckily Clarke was clearly too preoccupied to think about that.

"More!" Clarke whimpered pathetically, "Please Mistress Lexa, give me more. Let me cum. I need to cum."

The pleading started sooner than Lexa was expecting, but that just meant she got to enjoy it for even longer. Clarke certainly wasn't going to be allowed to cum so soon, as Lexa had only just started fucking her this way. In fact if Lexa hadn't been so desperate for an orgasm herself she would have been tempted to fuck Clarke like this all day long and into the night before even letting her getting close to cumming. And she would take her in different positions. Which she still planned to do, but the first time Clarke came on her cock she wanted it to be because Clarke was doing it herself as she was so desperate to cum and please her Mistress. After that, it depended on Lexa's mood.

Clarke was ashamed of herself for beginning to beg to cum so soon, but she just couldn't help it. Her body was on fire with need, and everything Lexa was doing was making it so much worse, and yet at the same time so much better. It was a weird mix of heaven and hell which no one had been able to give her before, and weirdly she loved it. In fact she was rather glad that Lexa continued to deny her, as it gave her a chance to savour exactly what she was doing now. Namely bouncing up and down on Lexa's cock, technically being on top but being a total bottom for this Alpha female who had dominated her so effortlessly right from the beginning, but never more than right now.

Of course Clarke couldn't truly regret starting to beg, because while she didn't receive an orgasm any time soon she did receive more of everything else driving her crazy, including the rough kisses, groping and smacking to her sore ass. Lexa even began to pinch her nipples, and bite down on her lip and neck, Clarke feeling as if she was being marked as Lexa's property, not that of this mysterious Commander. Which if she was being honest, was exactly what she wanted. After all, Lexa was such a great teacher, stunningly beautiful, and just an amazing top. She was just amazing. How could Clarke possibly not want to be hers? Especially over some stranger.

It might be wishful thinking, but sometimes Clarke thought that Lexa might feel the same way. This was definitely one of those times, as a way Lexa was touching her, kissing her and just looking at her was so intense, and possessive, and maybe even something which could be love. Or at least extreme like. Which of course only enhanced Clarke's current enjoyment, until she was a whimpering wreck, desperately pleading for what she needed now like oxygen. And yet perhaps Lexa proved that she didn't have any feelings for her, as she continued denying her even as the need Clarke was feeling became literally painful.

"Please Mistress Lexa, make me cum, I need to cum. I need it so bad. Ooooooh, seriously, I need it. Please give it to me, ohhhhhhh fuck, please give me what I need, oh Lexa! Mmmmm, Mistress Lexa!" Clarke literally wept over and over again, before desperately trying to think what Lexa would want to hear, "Please? I'll do anything! Anything! I'll give you the best blow jobs ever! Mmmmm, or at least, I'll learn. Ooooooh yeahhhhh, I'll learn to suck cock like a champion cock sucker, I promise. And I'll learn to eat ass like it's the yummiest of treats. Ohhhhhhh God, and I'll take it up the butt. I'll take it up the butt for you, for your precious Commander, for anyone you want! I'll do anything you want, for anyone you want, be a perfect little sex slave, mmmmm fuck, just please, let me cum. Oooooooh shit, just please, ohhhhhhh, make me cum! Please?"

This was all very amusing for Lexa, and then she pointed out, "You're a sex slave. You will do anything for me, for The Commander, and anyone else, anyway."

There was a brief pause and then Clarke whimpered, "I'll be yours."

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "We've discussed this, you'll be The Commander's."

"I don't want to be." Clarke confessed, stopping the bouncing on the cock and looking directly into her lover's eyes, "I want to be yours. Just yours. I'll submit to The Commander publicly for the good of my people, and then when we're in private I'll beg her to give me to you. The 100 is full of pretty girls, she can have any of them she wants. She can have all of them. I'll even help her train them if she wants, if she'll just let me be yours "

There was a brief silence in which Clarke thought she had gone too far, and said far too much, then Lexa firmly grabbed her hair and growled, "You can not bargain to get what you want. Not with me, not with The Commander. You must accept your just a fuck toy, nothing more. You have nothing to bargain with."

"I'm sorry Mistress Lexa." Clarke whimpered, then because she just couldn't help herself softly added, "But I mean it. I want to be yours."

There was another brief silence and then Lexa confessed, "The Commander would never part with a price such as you. Not for anything."

"She hasn't seen the other girls of The 100." Clarke said softly, lowering her head.

"She has, and none of them compare to you." Lexa corrected softly, then as she cupped Clarke's face and brought them back to looking at each other she added against her better judgement, "But I swear to you Clarke, after you have been broken in, I shall take you into my bed and make love to you. Make you mine, more than you already are. Make you cum, like I want you to cum now. Not because of what you have said, but because it's what I desire. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa, thank you Mistress Lexa." Clarke immediately replied, quickly doing as she was told.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Clarke to build up a rhythm, and those words had mostly kept her close to an orgasm, so it wasn't long before she could once again taste her own satisfaction. Only this time Lexa didn't stop her. No, she just continued to stare at her with the same affection and possessiveness, which she continued doing throughout. Also Lexa's words echoed in Clarke's head, meaning that Clarke could vividly picture being laid down in a soft bed and mounted by this warrior woman, who told her she was hers over and over again, that image combining with the now rapid bouncing up and down on that cock making her cum wonderfully hard on it. Oh God, Clarke came on Lexa's cock, an experience she got to enjoy repeatedly, each time so wonderful she could no longer think coherently.

Lexa came shortly after this, all that build up, the relentless bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of a woman riding her dick inevitably sending her over the edge. But it was more than that. If it wasn't she might have been able to hold back for longer. But Clarke had just confessed a desire to be hers, which almost guaranteed when Clarke knew the truth she would welcome it, and mean that what Lexa had been doing here was a tremendous success. More than that though, it proved Clarke wanted her. Lexa the person, as she truly was, not just The Commander. In fact Clarke would choose being her slave over The Commander's, which as Lexa had explained would mean giving up the best position for a slave.

What was far more disconcerting was the effect this had on her heart. After Costia she had promised herself not to love again. That love was weakness. But here she was, falling for a girl again, and Lexa wasn't sure she could stop it at this point. Or that she even wanted too. Which she could think more about later, for now she was too overwhelmed with what she was emotionally and physically feeling. Oh yes, she was being bombarded by such wonderful pleasure, and she was unwilling for it to stop just because Clarke was clearly getting tired. Besides, she was the Dom here, and it was about time she reminded her sub of her place.

So as soon as Clarke showed the slightest sign of slowing down Lexa flipped their positions so the sky girl was on her back and the Commander was pounding into her. The switch in positions was a little quicker than Lexa had intended, resulting in bumping Clarke's head against the hard floor, and then the mighty Commander briefly stopped and looked at her slave with concern. Thankfully Clarke gave her a soft smile, and appeared to be unharmed, so Lexa quickly started fucking the other girl with her cock, beginning reasonably slow but gradually picking up the pace until she was pounding Clarke's pussy. In fact, Lexa was soon doing that with every ounce of her strength, leaving nothing back to defend herself, confident that her guards would protect her, and Clarke would be in no state to assault her afterwards. Not that she believed she would even if she could.

No, for better or for worse Lexa trusted Clarke, who continued staring at her with the intense love and devotion that had been in her eyes for quite a while now. Which she further showed by wrapping her arms and legs around Lexa's body, welcoming every thrust and constantly cumming for her like a good little fuck toy. Which in turn encouraged Lexa to power through climax after climax until it just became too much and she collapsed with exhaustion down onto the equally sweaty body of her lover. The two girls then just lay there for a few long minutes getting their breath back, before lazily beginning to kiss each other, first whatever they could reach, but ultimately their lips.

Then Lexa broke the kiss and softly asked, "Did you mean it? About wanting to be mine?"

"More than anything." Clarke confessed with a soft smile, "I'll still be the Commander's officially, if that's what you want, but we'll know the truth. That I'm yours. All yours."

Lexa smiled, gently pressed her forehead against Clarke's, and then whispered, "Sounds perfect to me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Clarke had almost got used to waking up naked, cold and alone in a cell, but this particular morning she was neither cold or alone. She was still naked and imprisoned, which certainly wasn't great, but finding herself being spooned by an equally naked Lexa almost made it worth it, especially as it was the first time this had happened. Sure, Clarke had been fucked into unconsciousness by Lexa nearly every night of the past week, but come morning Lexa would be nowhere to be found. But not today, and after initially being surprised by this Clarke beamed with happiness and just enjoyed this perfect moment, almost forgetting this was a truly frightening, embarrassing day for her.

Of course the moment couldn't last, and suddenly guards barged in, flanking a clearly important looking woman, "Heda! Heda! Heda, please, I need to speak to you."

In a second Lexa was on her feet and addressing the woman, "Luna, what is the meaning of this!"

Luna hesitated, then apologised, "My deepest apologies Heda, I just... I urge you to reconsider..."

"The time for debate has passed." Lexa said dismissively.

There was a brief pause and then Luna huffed, "It's just 100 people. I still don't understand why we're going to all this trouble."

"I will not debate this with you again." Lexa snapped, "Now get out."

"But Heda..." Luna protested, and then when Lexa gave her a warning look she quickly added, "The ceremony-"

"Can wait a few moments." Lexa finished for her.

Another brief pause, then Luna warned glancing at the blonde, "Remember my lessons Heda. And that I only have your best interests at heart."

"I truly believe that, Flame Keeper, which is why you still have your head. Now go." Lexa ordered Luna sternly, then when she and the others left she turned to Clarke, smiled softly and urged the other girl to get up, wrapping her arms around her before asking, "Do you trust me, Clarke?"

"Yes." Clarke answered without hesitation.

"Remember that, and that I swear to you, I have your best interests at heart. And that of your people, and mine." Lexa pushed gently stroking Clark's face before kissing her gently and then adding, "Promise me you'll do what's best for all of us, and do whatever the commander wants you too?"

"I promise." Clarke swore, then after yet another brief pause she asked, "Lexa, what does Heda mean?"

Lexa smiled, "It's my title?"

"Which is?" Clarke pushed softly, although she finally had an idea of what that might be.

Lexa smiled, and then called out to her guards in her mother tongue, "Bring me my clothes."

Instantly the heavy door opened again and muscular, hairy man who towered over Lexa hurried into the room carrying clothes, including armour. The more intimate were taken from them by Lexa, but most of it was slowly placed upon her body. Then in a final touch she was presented with a jar of face paint, which she dipped her hand into and then rubbed over her eyes, creating markings with well practised ease. All these things combined really seemed to transform her body, and ever since being interrupted Lexa had been standing tall and proudly, the men were doing everything she said, had been doing everything she said all along, and fuck, Clarke suddenly felt ridiculously stupid.

She wasn't about to meet the Commander, because this WAS the Commander. Lexa had been the Commander all along, and Clarke didn't have a clue. Well, maybe the thought crossed her mind once or twice, but it seemed ridiculous that a petite girl close to her age could command such respect, and even fear. Could be the leader of this fierce warrior people who had effortlessly captured her friends and ruled the land with an iron fist. Unless of course, Lexa was the Commander's second-in-command. Or worse, her wife. Oh God, what if Lexa was married? Clarke really, really didn't like the idea of that. Because sure, she had agreed to help enslave her friends, which may mean getting physical with them or their other captors, but Clarke didn't want anything beyond that.

Over and over again these things echoed in Clarke's mind as she was led out of her cell, out of the prison and eventually into some kind of arena. Along the way she was presented with more evidence to suggest her initial suspicions were correct. But despite the very big omission about her status, whatever that might be, Clarke still very much wanted to be Lexa's slave. Besides, she truly believed it was what was best for their people, something Clarke constantly reminded herself as she was paraded through the street of a surprisingly large city full of people gawking at her naked body, one way or another the Commander showing off her prize.

Although that wasn't as disconcerting as her friends seeing the same thing, as in the middle of the arena there was a stage elevated about 5 to 6 feet in the air, beneath it The 100 along with at least 200 grounders ready to watch the show, and many more watching all around them. God, just how many people had survive the apocalypse? Because it almost looked as if there had never been one, except this society was radically different to what Clarke had read in books. Something she was about to get first hand experience of, although at least unlike the city she had just been paraded through there was no children to witness her disgrace. Although the adults looked like they were going to get off on it. Mostly grounders, but maybe some of the 100 too, which should have been off-putting, but somehow it wasn't.

Surprisingly Clarke had been led here in chains, but once she was in the centre of the stage her legs were kicked out from underneath her and she was forced onto her knees before being finally released from her chains. Lexa didn't seem to notice. She was too busy looking out over the crowd, at first focusing on her people, who were all chanting 'Heda', suggesting she was in charge. As did the empty throne, which was clearly designed for the Commander to sit in. Then Lexa focused on The 100, and given their reaction Clarke could only imagine that her lover was glaring at them. Or possibly worse. Either way she soon addressed them in a noticeably commanding tone, after suddenly raising her hand which caused the rest of the grounders to become deafeningly silent.

"Sky people..." Lexa said with disdain, causing a brief series of grumbles from her people before they once again became silent once she started speaking again, "You have invaded our land, eaten our food, and destroyed our homes. Know this, if you were any other clan you would receive no mercy, and there are many amongst my people who do not believe you deserve any simply because you do not know any better. But I see you for what you are. Yes, I see you and I do not see an army come to take what belongs to me and my people. I see a bunch of children, desperately in need of some discipline. And I promise you, one way or another, you shall receive it... Clarke, crawl to me."

The sudden mention of her name startled Clarke a little, but after the last week obeying Lexa was like breathing, as was replying, "Yes Mistress Lexa."

"Clarke?" Bellamy called out in disbelief, unable to believe what his friend had been reduced too.

Which caused Lexa to smirk at her captives, an expression which stayed on her face once Clarke was by her feet, allowing her to grab a handful of blonde hair, and yank her to the edge to emphasise her point, "My generals tell me that this, is your leader. Not that you ever showed her the proper respect, but if it wasn't for her babysitting you, you would have never survived this long. For that, she shall be rewarded. Yes, on this day she will become undisputedly mine, and have the honour of pleasing me in any way I see fit for the next year. Those of you who are lucky enough, and smart enough, to agree to submit yourselves as she does today will make up your debt to my people in mostly pleasurable ways over the next year. Those of you who do not, well, do not fret, there is plenty of work to go around."

Suddenly Octavia called out, mostly wanting to beat Bellamy to it so she would be punished if necessary, and also because she was appalled by this, "Did you give her the choice?"

"Yes, actually." Lexa reassured with another smirk, "But I shall give her the chance now to object. Clarke, do you wish to become my willing pet?"

There was deafening silence as all eyes turned to her, then Clarke nervously and truthfully answered, "Yes."

Although the word sounded deafening in the silent courtyard Lexa pushed, "What was that?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke corrected herself, while also speaking louder.

"Prove it." Lexa ordered, strolling over to her throne at the edge of the stage and sitting down upon it, "Bend over my knee. Prove to your people and mine, and more importantly to me, that you're willing to accept your place, and your punishment."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke replied without hesitation, scurrying to obey.

Which meant crawling over to Lexa and positioning herself over her knee, something she had done quite a few times now, of course this was different. This time there were a few hundred people watching them, and honestly it felt like a few billion. Also her friends were among the crowd, making this even more nerve wracking. But Clarke had been expecting that. What she hadn't been expecting was to do this for someone that she knew, and for better or for worse trusted, making her hopeful that this would make it easier on her. Not that she truly expected Lexa to take things easy on her, especially given everything she had told her about her people, so Clarke hoped it would be just, easier.

At first it certainly promised to be that way given how as usual Lexa started off by just staring at her ass, and then reach down to grab, squeeze and caress it like a piece of meat. However Lexa spent barely half the amount of time she usually would on that before delivering the first blow, and when it came it was perhaps as hard as any she had ever given her. It was more than enough to make Clarke cry out loudly, and continue doing so as Lexa proceeded to beat her butt hard and rough right from the start, sending a message to both their people in the process. Which should have been off-putting, and maybe if it hadn't been for this last week it would have been, but now some twisted part of Clarke couldn't help but enjoy it.

Lexa was the first to know that Clarke was enjoying it, perhaps even before Clarke, as while the blonde was no doubt consumed by the initial pain the brunette was carefully paying attention to every little reaction she got. It was unfortunate, but there were many amongst Lexa's people who wanted to see Clarke suffer at least in some way, and it was honestly important for Clarke's people to see the same thing. And honestly, Lexa enjoyed it too, at least to some extent. But not as much as she would enjoy what was to come, but it was still highly pleasurable to see Clarke squirming on her lap and letting out pathetic whimpers and cries like a naughty child being punished for misbehaving.

That was what everybody else saw, and Clarke felt, initially, but Lexa saw more. Oh yes, in a way she had become an expert on Clarke Griffin, and could tell when she truly wasn't enjoying something, and when she was. And this? This was Clarke enjoying herself. Yes, it may not look like it, but Lexa could hear the hint of pleasure in even those initial cries, and more importantly she could feel a hint of wetness against her thighs. Soon enough it was more than just a hint, which was just further proof that all those hours of training had been totally worth it. Oh yes, Lexa had created the perfect sex slave for herself, and now was showing her off to her adoring people, Clarke's people, and perhaps most importantly her generals and the leaders of the 12 clans.

Apart from Clarke's people, most of whom seem terrified and appalled by what she was doing, the rest of their audience seemed impressed and overjoyed to see their leader put the leader of this invading force in her place. Of course it was the leaders and generals which Lexa really had to worry about, so much so that she actually pulled her gaze away from the beautiful woman bent over her knee to study the expressions on their faces. Most seemed intrigued, especially by the prospect of getting a sex slave of their own, but quite a few seemed underwhelmed and waiting for Lexa to stop taking it so easy on Clarke, which all but forced Lexa's hand, figuratively and literally.

When they were alone together it would never be necessary to go past the initial spanking, as that more than proved her point, and was mutually enjoyable. However this had to be a truly epic butt beating, one her people would talk about for years to come, so in the end Lexa increase the pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to batter Clarke's behind. This made those firm cheeks jiggle obscenely, turned them from a cute pink to a bruised and angry red, and had Clarke crying hysterically. Which was good for the long run, Lexa reminded herself, even if it hurt her heart a little. Now, could Clarke receive such treatment and still submit to her like the sub Lexa had trained her to be?

Clarke kept reminding herself over and over again that she needed to do that for the sake of her people, and it would be foolish to try and get out of this under this circumstances. But that didn't stop her from kind of wanting to as the spanking became truly agonising. Also now she was over the initial shock, and hating herself for being so shocked, Clarke resented Lexa for lying to her. Yes, even now she could understand Lexa was trying to do what was best for both of their people, but she thought they had a real connection, and Lexa should have trusted her with the truth sooner. Something that she would definitely be complaining about the first real chance she got. But now was not that chance. No, now all Clarke could do was take a spanking like a good girl. Well, that and all the screaming and squirming.

Just as Clarke was becoming dangerously close to begging for mercy Lexa thankfully and abruptly stopped, the whole arena becoming deafeningly silent again, except for Clarke's whimpers and sobs. Then after a few long seconds of admiring her handiwork Lexa reached down and placed her hand upon Clarke's backside again, initially making the poor girl flinch. Thankfully instead of another blow Lexa just began caressing the well beaten flesh, massaging the pain away in a surprisingly gentle moment. Which clearly displeased some of the grounders, but before they could even start properly grumbling Lexa improved their spirits by pushing Clarke to the ground and addressing her again.

"As my slave I shall do that a lot, to remind you of your place, and punish you whenever I see fit. And just for my own amusement." Lexa announced, "Even if you do like it. And you did like it, didn't you sky girl?"

Clarke blushed, but truthfully admitted, "Mostly, Mistress Lexa."

"Which is because you're a dirty whore, and submissive slut, who craves the attention of someone dominant like me. As I suspect many of your people do." Lexa said, sparing Clarke's people a glance, before turning her attention to her pet in training, "But what you truly crave is to worship your betters. Isn't that right, sky girl?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke replied, this time without hesitation as she knew where this was headed, and was eager for it.

"Just as I suspected." Lexa said dryly to her generals, who chuckled along with her as she turned her attention back to Clarke, "But if I'm going to give you such a privilege in front of my people and yours, you're going to have to beg for it. Oh yes, grovel at my feet for the honour of licking my cunt like the lesbian slut you are, sky girl!"

Knowing exactly what that meant Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's feet and then began pleading, "Oh please Mistress Lexa, allow me the privilege of eating your pussy. I want to eat it so bad. I want to eat it in front of all my friends, and yours, to prove that I'm a shameless lesbian whore, who desperately wants to be your pussy licking slave. Your cunt lapping bitch. Your slutty little sky girl. Oh please Mistress Lexa, allow me the honour of being yours."

In between each sentence, and sometimes between each pause or even each word, Clarke would press her lips to Lexa's feet. Which was of course met by some approving sounds by the grounders, but they kept silent in order to hear everything she had to say. Which certainly didn't surprise her, but what came as a relief was that none of her friends spoke up, even though Clarke could tell they wanted too, as more than ever she could feel their eyes on her. Which should have been embarrassing, and it was, but somehow it added to her enjoyment. And while part of her might be angry at Lexa, she meant every word. And she had no doubt Lexa would make all her wishes come true.

Sure enough eventually Lexa stood up, and after a few long seconds of just staring at her pet she ordered, "Take off my pants."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke hurried to obey, pulling Lexa's underwear down along with the pants without needing to be asked.

Once her pants were around her ankles Lexa sat back down nonchalantly, forcefully grabbed the back of Clarke's head and shoved her face in between her legs, "Now eat my cunt bitch!"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke replied again, even though it was drowned out by a cheer from the grounders.

Thanks to just how quickly this happened, and of course Clarke's long blonde hair, Lexa was only exposed for a few seconds, although Clarke doubted modesty was the reason she was trying to hide her body from their audience. No, Clarke suspected this was some kind of display of power, leaving Clarke completely naked and exposed, while Lexa state as covered as possible. Again Clarke liked this because it made her feel like more of a slut, but Lexa had such a beautiful body she found herself disappointed at not being able to truly appreciate it right now. Oh well, hopefully Clarke would be granted that privilege again soon enough. For now, she had a much more important thing to worry about, namely sticking out her tongue and sliding it over the tasty treat in front of her.

Lexa allowed a loud, satisfied cry to escape her lips from the initial lick, which was almost drowned out by a roar of approval. From that moment on she was using every ounce of her considerable willpower to keep herself as silent as possible, or more accurately keep her moans, gasps and whimpers so soft that they couldn't truly be heard over the sound of their audience whispering with each other. After all, it would not do to show such weakness, but it was extremely difficult given that Clarke had been a natural when it came to eating pussy, and after having a week to practice she was even better. Although at least Lexa could keep her grip on the back of her head and stroke it like a pet, something she knew they both loved almost as much as her people.

Surprisingly Clarke's people seemed just as intrigued by this behaviour. Sure, many of them still looked appalled, but Lexa could tell that it was mostly a pretence at this point. They were also scared and angry, which she supposed was understandable, but mostly they were turned on by watching their friend and leader being reduced to a fuck toy in front of them. And of course, her people weren't hiding their enjoyment. If anything they were struggling to keep silent so she could enjoy herself. Which almost made Lexa want to push her luck and just allow Clarke to lick her pussy for hours, like they had done while they were alone, and would do again in the future. But no, she couldn't risk it, in case she did something embarrassing, like even hinting that she was begging to cum when the time came, instead of demanding what she deserved.

So after only a few long minutes of Clarke teasing her cunt with long, slow licks Lexa ordered, "More! Mmmmm yessssss, lick me Clarke! Lick my clit! Suck it! Come on bitch, make me cum! We both know you know how, so just do it! Yesssssss, that's better, mmmmm, you're not in my bed yet slave, so save the slow shit for the morning after. For now, just give me all you got. Yesssssss, show my people and yours how a slave pleases their owner! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yeahhhhhh, the mouth on this one! Mmmmm, love that mouth! Oooooh fuck, eat me you whore! Yesssssss, just like that, just like that, ooooooohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeesssssssss!"

It definitely contained more sounds of enjoyment then Lexa intended to give away, but it got the job done, and more importantly was clearly a command instead of the begging she had occasionally allowed Clarke to squeeze out of her in that prison cell. Also after that she struggled to hide her sounds of enjoyment even more, to the point where Lexa even eventually gave up in favour of sounding like she was enjoying it in a commanding way, if that was even possible. She also went from holding her legs wide open so everyone could see Clarke's head in between her thighs to wrapping her legs firmly around that pretty blonde head so she could push Clarke's face deeper into her cunt. Thankfully both of which was meant with obvious approval by her people.

Of course Lexa had told Clarke to expect something like this, and like the well-trained pussy licker she now was the blonde quickly obeyed, at first just increasing the speed and the force of the lick before refocusing on the brunette's clit. Which initially just meant brushing her tongue against it on every lick, instead of every other lick, but then Clarke began lingering on more and more, and then taking it into her mouth and sucking it. Along with the feeling of power this gave her, especially with the twisted bonus of having both their people watching them, Lexa found herself actually holding back on herself cumming too soon instead of worrying about not cumming soon enough. And when she did finally cum it was even more satisfying than usual.

Clarke definitely preferred to give Lexa a long, slow pussy licking, and she definitely hoped she would have that opportunity while this goddess was sitting on a throne just like this, because while she was still mad at her Lexa had never looked hotter. Besides, Clarke had been waiting for this command, and as soon as she had it she became lost in pleasing The Commander, just like she had been taught, unknowingly by The Commander. And there could be no doubt now that was who this was. Clarke was worshipping the pussy of The Commander, and she wasn't some unattractive and/or old stranger. No, she was young, she was beautiful, and most importantly she was her beloved Lexa.

Which meant Clarke already knew how much she was going to love eating this pussy, but the fact that she knew just how powerful Lexa was and their audience was making her enjoy the act even more, which was probably good given the things Lexa had promised her that she would be required to do in the near future. Yes, she also hoped for moments alone together where she spent plenty of time worshipping this beautiful body, but it was thrilling to get Lexa off quickly, Clarke challenging herself to break her personal record. Sadly she didn't quite achieve it, but she got pretty close, and the result was just as tasty as always, both metaphorically and literally. But especially literally.

Ever since the first time she'd tasted it Clarke had fallen in love with the taste of Lexa's pussy, and especially Lexa's cum, so she loved every moment of this, but especially the moment the Commander came in her mouth. Immediately Clarke wrapped her lips around Lexa's entrance and tried to swallow every drop that was given to her. She even succeeded that first time, more or less, although from that point on she wasn't quite as lucky. She never was, but before Clarke could even shove her tongue inside of Lexa and give her a proper tongue fucking the other woman started grinding her cunt into her face. Which certainly wasn't uncommon, but Lexa was certainly a lot more forceful than usual, and this was the first time it had been followed by cheering.

Using this technique Lexa was practically the one making herself cum while using Clarke as a human dildo, but Clarke happily let it happen. Both to prove her submission, and just because she liked it. After all, all she had to do was keep her tongue out so Lexa could bash her pussy, and more importantly her clit, against it. Well, that and breathe, but right now even that wasn't as important to Clarke as pleasing her Mistress. Luckily she was constantly given proof she was succeeding at that, as Lexa's cum squirted directly into her open mouth, down her throat and into her belly where she most wanted it. Although the majority of it ended up on her face, this time officially marking her as what she so desperately wanted to be, namely the Commander's pussy licking bitch.

After several long minutes of using Clarke's face as a fuck pad Lexa pushed the other girl away and called out hoarsely, "Bring me a strap-on cock."

"Yes Heda."

Lexa wasn't sure who replied, and she certainly didn't care, as all that mattered was soon the toy was being passed to her, in turn allowing her to pass it to Clarke in order her, "Strap this to me."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke replied breathlessly, fumbling to do as she was told.

To make it easy on her slave in training Lexa briefly stood up, which gave her audience a chance to admire her newly acquired cock, before she sat back down again and ordered, "Now suck my cock. Get it nice and ready for me to stick it up your ass!"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke replied again, even if she was drowned out by a cheer from the grounders.

Lexa smirked at the reaction these words were getting from the crowd, although mostly not because of her people, but from the look of Clarke's, especially as it made them look even more horrified and yet horny. Well, maybe more the former than the latter this time, but Lexa was confident she could change their minds. Although before she really tried Clarke seemed to do it for her just with the blow job, the blonde eagerly wrapping her lips around the head of the brunette's fake cock and bobbing up and down on it. At first this meant only the first few inches, but she soon got it about halfway down. The rest would probably follow without prompting, but she couldn't resist capitalising on the opportunity.

"Call that a blow job?" Lexa mocked, playing to her crowd, "Come on bitch, it's not just going halfway into your ass. Yesssss, that's better. More, more, more, mmmmm, here, let me help you."

Which meant grabbing firmly to the back of Clarke's head and beginning to thrust back and forth, pushing the cock in and out of the other girl's mouth as if it were a pussy. Which Lexa had deliberately not warned Clarke about, as she wished to push her further than ever before, both as a test for Clarke and because some of Lexa's people needed to see the sky people suffer. And to her credit after initially being hesitant Clarke relaxed best she could and allowed Lexa to use her mouth as a pussy, even if she deliberately gave her more than she could handle, making Clarke choke and gag violently. Which Lexa hated, but she felt as she had to do it, even if it was just a few long seconds.

Then as soon as she felt she could Lexa pushed Clarke away and taunted her, "Pathetic. Clearly you're a lesbian through and through because you suck at sucking cock. Oh well, you'll learn. I promise you that. For now, just bend over and give me your sweet ass. Mmmmm yes, it's butt busting time."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke whimpered as she got into position.

As Clarke did that Lexa played to her audience a little more by walking up to them and rubbing the other girl's saliva thoroughly into the dick, with the usual reactions from both Clarke's people and her own. Then she focused on Clarke's perfect little ass, unable to stop herself from just staring at it for a few long seconds, before kneeling behind the blonde, getting the same kind of reaction as before from their audience. Lexa then spat on her fingers slowly pushed one of them into Clarke's butt hole, causing both girls to cry out in mostly pleasure as they reminded why this was going to be so special. Something which Lexa felt was important to let the audience know.

"Mmmmm, as I suspected... virgin." Lexa briefly turned to her generals, who returned her chuckle with one of their own.

Soon though Lexa was focusing on her prize as she pushed that finger up to the knuckle inside of Clarke's ass and then started pumping it in and out. Not only did Lexa spend quite a few minutes doing that, but eventually she added a second finger so as to really stretch Clarke out. Which she didn't need to look at her people to know many of them didn't approve of this, but she suspected even the worst of them knew it was more pleasurable to properly prepare an ass for fucking. And honestly, at that point Lexa didn't care what anyone else thought, as more than anything else this was something she wanted. Oh yes, she wanted to take this beautiful blonde's anal virginity in front of both their people, officially making her hers.

Deciding the time had come to do just that Lexa pulled her fingers out and announced, "Sky girl, spread your cheeks for me! Oh yes, show me how badly you want to be mine by offering me your virgin ass hole."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke whimpered again, although she doubted she was heard over the crowd.

Clarke then did as she was told, pressing her face to the floor so she could still see her friends, reached back and slowly spread her ass cheeks for Lexa. She could vividly remember Lexa's soft, loving voice in her head, telling her how at this point it was important for her to relax and just allow the Commander to take her most private hole. Of course she had neglected to mention that it would be her doing it, and despite withholding that information it did make everything easier, but especially this. Certainly not easy, because this was terrifying, but it helped that it was Lexa doing this, as Clarke still felt she truly cared about her, despite some of the humiliating things she'd just done to her.

Perhaps proving this point the fearsome Commander didn't try slamming her strap-on into Clarke's butt. No, she pressed the tip of her cock against that rear hole and slowly began pushing forwards, minimising the pain of the initial entry. It wasn't exactly pleasant, especially when her anal ring stretched wide enough for the head of the dick to slide through it and into her ass, but the mental high of Lexa having officially taken her butt cherry almost made up for it. Especially as Lexa then paused to allow her ass hole a chance to get used to being so obscenely stretched, if such a thing was possible. Which was clearly not what the other grounders wanted, some of them even brave enough to speak up, albeit in a language that Clarke didn't understand.

"Silence!" Lexa ordered without looking away from Clarke's butt hole stretching around her dick, "I wish to savour my conquest."

This resulted in a chorus of 'yes Heda', and laughter, from the grounders, and Clarke's friends looking even more uncomfortable. However while some of them were looking anywhere but at her her closest friends like Octavia and Raven just couldn't seem to look away. Probably because the imagining being in her place, which was probably inevitable now. Which Clarke probably should have been upset about, but she wasn't. No, thanks to Lexa whispering in her ear while they made love Clarke rather liked the idea of watching particularly Octavia and Raven being broken and trained to be sex slaves. She just hoped that if and when the time came the grounder doing it would be half as gentle and considerate as Lexa was proving.

Again that thought was reinforced as Lexa slowly started pushing forwards, causing another round of laughter as Clarke cried out from having her ass stretched some more. However it was nowhere near as bad as the initial pain, meaning her cry wasn't quite as ear piercing. It was still pretty loud, and was followed up by pathetic whimpers and the occasional gasp, because it still hurt really badly, but it was just about bearable because it was Lexa doing this to her. Also, while the whole point of doing this in public was to humiliate her, especially as that included being in front of her friends, it actually kind of helped, because Clarke found herself getting off on the humiliation, proving that she was perhaps a natural sub.

Lexa had never doubted that. True, the fact that she had wanted to make Clarke hers from the beginning had a lot to do with it, but every reaction from the beautiful blonde that she got was only confirming what she had originally thought. Although interestingly, Clarke was also perhaps proving that submission wasn't necessarily weakness. At least not entirely. No, Clarke was receiving the most humiliating thing Lexa could possibly imagine, losing her anal virginity in front of not only her conquerors, but in front of her people, and yet she was taking it with a surprising amount of dignity. Sure, she cried out in pain, but she put a brave face on it, and certainly didn't whine as much as some fallen warriors that Lexa had seen, or even given similar treatment too.

This only confirmed to Lexa that she had made the right choice, and grateful that Clarke had been the leader of her people, or at least close enough that she could be the first to receive this treatment from her. And perhaps, the only one. The original plan had been to pick and choose whoever she wanted, but why be greedy when she had the perfect sex slave right here. And of course if she was being honest, there was another reason Lexa only truly wanted Clarke, but this was certainly not the time or the place to dwell on that. No, what mattered was stuffing every inch of her cock up Clarke's ass and solidifying her dominance over this girl, and thus her people's dominance over their would-be invaders.

As Heda Lexa had the luxury of taking as much time as she wanted to savour the ass stuffing, which was exactly what she did. Sure, her people were clearly eager to get to the real fun, especially some of her generals who felt brave enough to grumble, mostly to themselves and each other, about their Commander taking it too easy on this invader. Soon Lexa would have to prove them wrong, but not now. Now Lexa savoured watching inch after inch of fake dick disappearing into Clarke's virgin ass hole until her thighs came to rest against the other woman's butt cheeks, announcing she had officially buried every inch of her cock into Clarke's bowels.

"Your ass is mine, sky girl." Lexa announced after a few long seconds of murmurings from the crowd, and honestly just Lexa savouring being so deep inside Clarke in this super intimate, and forbidden, way, "My dick has taken your anal cherry and been stuffed all the way up your butt, so there can be no denying that this perfect ass of yours is mine right now, but that isn't enough for me. I shall now make it mine forever. Make you mine forever... make you my anal loving lesbian slave. Make you my sky girl."

With those words Lexa started pumping her dick in and out of Clarke's butt hole, officially starting the sodomy, much delight of the crowd. Or more accurately her people, as Clarke's people seemed less keen, both of which greatly delighted Lexa, but she barely gave them a second look when she still had a beautiful woman bent over in front of her and spreading her cheeks, offering up the best look of her most private hole being violated. It was a little sign that Lexa was certainly lost in for quite a while, at least until she heard a very familiar sound above the raucous her people were making. A sound which caused her to grin widely, and mock her freshly broken in bitch.

Clarke had been dreading this moment ever since Lexa had described it to her, and her struggle to believe that any part of her would enjoy it. And yet, she did. At first that was mostly because it was Lexa doing it, which meant Lexa had officially taken her in every way possible, including in a way which Clarke had never done for anyone else before. Something that maybe she wouldn't have done for anyone else except for Lexa, or to save her people, and in this case it was both. But surprisingly the agony of getting her rectum so obscenely misused was far more bearable than she thought it would be, and once the sodomy officially began the pain even faded away to a dull ache, and then not even that as it was replaced by something else entirely.

Initially Clarke thought she had to be wrong, that she couldn't possibly be receiving pleasure from this obscene act, but she was, which made her feel unbearably slutty. It was beyond humiliating, and again for some reason Clarke found herself enjoying that humiliation. Although maybe it had nothing to do with her. Maybe Lexa was just such an amazing butt fucker she could turn a reluctant rear into an eager fuck hole. Or maybe the Commander was just such an Alpha female that Clarke's body was welcoming this chance to prove it submission in this new and twisted way. Or perhaps it was combination of all three. Whatever the case the result was the same, Clarke actually enjoyed getting her butt fucked, and soon everybody knew it.

She briefly tried to hide it to hold onto a shred of her dignity, but Clarke should have known that was foolish and inevitably she let out an unmistakably loud moan of pleasure. Which again resulted in a chorus of laughter from the grounders, even more of them talking than before, no doubt discussing what a total ass whore the leader of their enemy was, and how she was nothing compared to the total Alpha female which was their Heda. Then there were Clarke's people, The 100, who were mostly looking at her with even more disgust on their faces. Well, some were looking at her with desire, and some were looking at her with a combination of both. Not that Clarke could focus on them when all she could think about was a growing need to cum.

"Please Mistress Lexa, let me cum." Clarke whimpered, fully intending to say more before Lexa grabbed her hair and yanked it back.

"Louder!" Lexa demanded.

"Please Mistress Lexa, Heda, make me cum!" Clarke cried out.

"You hear that? She wants to cum." Lexa addressed her people, giving them a chance to chuckle smugly amongst themselves before she asked them, "What do you think? Should I make her cum?"

There was a brief silence, then Anya cried out, "Make her squirt!"

"Yes, I love to watch a little bitch cum with a dick in her ass." Indra smirked in amusement.

"If anyone can do it, you can Heda." Echo chimed in helpfully.

All of which caused Lexa to chuckle, then she turned her attention to Clarke's people, "What do you think? Huh? Shall I make your leader cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass?"

Honestly Lexa wasn't expecting a response, but to her surprise one of Clarke's female friends, who she had been told was called Octavia, cried out, "Fuck you!"

"Oh, how sweet. You're offering me the chance to fuck your ass after I'm done with Clarke's." Lexa smirked, earning her laughter from her people, and a blush from Octavia, before she turned her attention back to the woman she truly cared about, "Mmmmm, a tempting offer, but an ass such as Clarke's deserves my full attention. So I will have to decline your offer, for now, but I'll bear it in mind when I'm not spending the rest of the night deep inside your leader's ass. And speaking of your leader... Clarke, what are you willing to do for the honour of cumming for me?"

"Anything!" Clarke replied quickly.

"Go on." Lexa pushed, slowing down her thrusting to truly give Clarke a chance to reply, "Tell me, my people and yours, exactly what you will do for me if I give you this privilege."

"Anything! I'll do anything for you Mistress Lexa!" Clarke blurted out, her mind scrambling for what her Mistress had told her the Commander would want to hear, "I'll eat your pussy whenever you want! Mmmmm, and your ass! Please Mistress Lexa, I'll be your personal pussy licker and butt muncher if you just make me cum! Ooooooh fuck me, and I'll worship your feet like the goddess you are, just please, please make me cum. Make me cum like a bitch with a dick up my ass! Please? I wannabe your bitch Mistress Lexa, please fuck my ass and make me your bitch! Make me your anal loving bitch! Your butt slut! Mmmmm fuck, your ass slave. Please Mistress Lexa, mmmmm, make me your slave! Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh, I want you to make me your sex slave so I can have the honour of bending over for you everyday for a butt fucking. Please Heda, I just want to be yours!"

There was a brief and deafening silence, and then Lexa spoke up again, "Very well... Clarke Griffin, from this day forth you are mine. Your body is mine to do with as I please, until I decide your debt is repaid, or upon the completion of one year. Then, if you still wish to be mine-"

"I want to be yours forever Heda!" Clarke blurted out, guessing that interrupting her Mistress wasn't a good way to start her life as a slave, but not caring, "Please, brand me right here in front of my people and yours so they all know I'm nothing but your fuck toy!"

Another brief silence, and then Lexa smirked as she once again increased her thrusting and announced, "Perhaps next time. For now, just concentrate on making yourself cum. Yes, lift yourself up onto all fours like the bitch you are and slam yourself back against me. Let's show our people we can work together, as long as your people are our sex slaves! Come on my little sky girl, show your people what they will have to do to survive."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke quickly replied and then obeyed.

As soon as she had permission Clarke let go of her cheeks, pushed herself up onto all fours and then started slamming her ass back against Lexa's thrusts, causing even more laughter from her audience. More importantly it caused Lexa to chuckle with delight, and increase her pace, the two of them working together to increase the force of the sodomy until the sound of Lexa's thighs crashing against her butt cheeks were almost as loud as Clarke screams of pleasure. Then it happened. Clarke came with a cock in her ass. Lexa's cock! And it was then followed by another, and another, and another until she could no longer think coherently and just became completely lost in the ecstasy bombarding her body.

Lexa adored doing this to other women. Nothing made her feel more powerful and dominant than taking another woman, preferably a strong warrior or in this case a rival leader, bending her over and fucking her up the ass. Especially once they reached the hard anal pounding. And of course it was extra sweet when she not only had her own people as an audience, but the audiences of her conquered enemies. But this was somehow even more special, as she genuinely cared about Clarke, and wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible. Which was why she used more build up than usual, including an extra long slow sodomy. Which was paying off now as without a doubt Clarke Griffin completely broke before everybody an truly became nothing but her sex slave.

The way she was shamelessly hammering her butt back against Lexa's thrusts, even though the cock was violating her rectum? The way she was screaming in pleasure? The way she had begged for more? Her words of total submission? And most of all the way that her cum was now squirting out of her cunt? It could leave no doubt in anyone's mind what Clarke truly was now, which greatly please Lexa. Perhaps a little too much, as it became increasingly difficult for her to hold back her own orgasms. But she was the Commander, and she was in front of all her people, and invaders she planned to enslave, so Lexa was more determined than ever to prove exactly what she could do.

So Lexa gritted her teeth and anally rode Clarke through who knows how many climaxes until her conquered ass whore went from bucking Bronco to broken in steed. Then when Clarke collapsed face down on the floor beneath her, and the only reason her lower half was still in the air being Lexa's vice like grip on her hips, only then did Lexa allow herself to go over the edge of orgasm. Luckily Clarke was still whimpering, which gave Lexa the permission she needed to then continued the sodomy and thus pushing herself to several satisfying climaxes. Which was easy given the other end of the toy bashing against her clit, Clarke's ass cheeks jiggling with every thrust and the sheer joy of her total dominance over this woman.

Unfortunately while Lexa's stamina was legendary it was not unlimited, and inevitably she was forced to stop. To her credit she managed to avoid collapsing down onto Clarke, which wasn't easy, and once they were alone together she probably would use every ounce of her strength to squeeze every moment of ecstasy she could out of this. But now she very much needed to save face, so with one final thrust which buried every inch of her dick in Clarke's butt Lexa stopped to regain her breath. There was then a long moment of silence, followed by cheers from her audience, causing her to smirk proudly at herself, and then at them, before she put an explanation point on her conquest.

"What are you?" Lexa asked softly.

"Yours." Clarke whimpered softly after a few long seconds, which earned her a hard slap to the behind.

"I can't hear you." Lexa growled.

"I'm yours!" Clarke cried out instantly.

"And you address me as what?" Lexa pushed.

"Mistress Lexa!" Clarke quickly added, "I'm yours Heda, all yours."

"Prove it..." Lexa demanded as she pulled her cock from Clarke's ass, "Spread your cheeks and show my people my handiwork. Then show it to your people. Oh yes, let them all see what an anal whore you truly are."

Clarke wanted to argue that she had already proven that by allowing Lexa to publicly fuck her virgin ass in front of both their people, but it was dwarfed by a desire to please her Mistress, regardless of how twisted the demand was. The only real problem now was being able to gather enough energy to obey, as Clarke felt like she was seconds away from passing out with exhaustion by the time Lexa stopped pounding her ass. Luckily Lexa was nice enough to wake her up by abruptly removing the dildo, causing Clarke to cry out as it felt like there had been something amputated. Which was enough to get her to move again, namely up to her feet and cautiously look at the crowd.

Then Clarke slowly turned around, bent over and spread her cheeks, exposing just how thoroughly gaped her butt hole was. She did this for Lexa's generals first, and then for the rest of the grounders, before finally showing off Lexa's handiwork to her friends. As before her friends looked mostly horrified, but some of them were also aroused, while the grounders continue to take great delight in her humiliation. Especially as Lexa came to stand next to her, the proud conqueror next to her defeated foe, once again showing off her power and dominance in some small way. Then just as Clarke didn't think it could get any more twisted Lexa pushed her further.

"What do you think, my generals?" Lexa smirked, "Has this slut been properly broken in?"

"I've seen wider gapes." Anya teased cheekily, before quickly adding, "But not many on a first timers' ass, and she is clearly beyond broken."

"Yes Heda, you did a wonderful job of breaking her." Echo chimed in, "And from the way she looks at you, it's clear you've got a bitch for life."

"Perhaps, but we all know it's not over yet." Indra smirked, "There is one final thing she must do if she wants to be yours."

"Indeed... Clarke, suck my cock." Lexa abruptly ordered, turning to Clarke, "Get on your knees and clean my cock with your mouth."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke cautiously replied and dropped back down to her knees to take the dildo into her mouth.

Thankfully it didn't taste nearly as bad as she thought it would, and at no point did Lexa try fucking her throat. No, instead she just stood there proudly as Clarke began bobbing her head up and down her dick, initially concentrating on the first few inches of the dildo before pushing it into her throat just like she had been trained to do. Which Clarke probably would have done regardless of the taste, given just how submissive and broken she felt at that particular moment. However she not only found the taste bearable but she found it growing on her, to the point where she was actually moaning in pleasure from the taste of her own ass, which certainly didn't go unnoticed by the other grounders who again mocked her in their own language. Although there was some who dared to taunt her in a recognisable tongue.

"That's it you whore, suck our Commander's cock!" Echo taunted gleefully, "Show us all what a broken little ATM slut you truly are."

"Suck it slut!" Indra joined in, "Suck it good."

"Wow, look at her go." Anya chuckled, "What a shameless cock sucker."

"Bring me the collar." Lexa suddenly ordered, and then told Clarke, "Face your friends... good girl, now tell them what you are."

"I'm Mistress Lexa's sex slave." Clarke proudly told her friends, "I'm her fuck toy. I'm her pussy licker, her ass eater, and her anal whore. I'm whatever Mistress Lexa wants me to be. I'm hers."

"Well said, my pet." Lexa grinned, fastening the collar around Clarke's neck before announcing, "Drink and be marry my people, for tomorrow we start assigning slaves."

There was a roar of approval which Lexa soaked in before taking a victory lap around the arena. As the collar was attached to a lead, which was firmly in Lexa's hand, this meant Clarke was being led around like a dog and thus further proving herself Lexa's little fuck pet. Which was kind of expected, but what was even more humiliating than that was Lexa walking over to her generals and discussing which of Clarke's friends they would prefer, while Clarke was left to kneel naked by her feet. Then Lexa lead her out of the arena and through the building, everyone surprisingly nonchalant about one woman leading another round on a leash. Then they were alone together again, and an awkward silence fell over them...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Kneeling down in front of her new pet Lexa softly asked, "Are you okay?"

As she did that Lexa gently caressed Clarke's cheek, which made the blonde preen and lean into the touch, "Yes."

Lexa hesitated to show such weakness, but from the safety of her chambers no one would hear, especially if she continued in a soft voice. Really her only actual hesitance was spoiling Clarke, who now more than ever needed to see her as a dominating top. There were some who would be appalled at the very idea of showing such strength, only then to turn around and undo all the good work she had just done. But Lexa didn't see it as undoing her work, but instead solidifying it. Even if she had to be emotionally vulnerable in the process, which was terrifying for her. So she pressed on with her original plan for this moment, even though it scared her.

"I'm, I'm sorry I lied to you." Lexa apologised softly and hesitantly.

"I understand." Clarke gulped, truthfully adding, "I wish you hadn't, but I get it. We were strangers. You didn't know if you could trust me."

"I still don't." Lexa said bluntly, quickly adding, "Not entirely. It would be foolish too. You have to know that, don't you?"

"I understand." Clarke nodded, "It will take time to adjust. Both for us, and our people. But... I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I, I meant what I said. I want to be yours."

"You are." Lexa smiled, "In the eyes of my people, and by our laws, you are mine. But there is still much to do. Your people must accept the price of admission as you have, and I must keep a close eye on my people to make sure they treat yours fairly. If my people simply use this an excuse to harm yours then this experiment has failed. But before that, I must brand you as mine. You remember what that means?"

"You're going to tattoo symbols into my back, marking me as your slave." Clarke beamed excitedly, "I can't wait."

"Good." Lexa smiled happily, getting to her feet, "But for tonight, we must celebrate. After all, many people expect me to spend all night fucking you, and I would so hate to disappoint them."

The two women exchanged a smile and then Lexa turned and headed for her bed, while holding firmly to the lead attached to Clarke's collar. Lexa then smiled as without a word of protest her new official slave followed her on all fours like the good little pet she had become as they travelled the short distance. Then when reaching the destination Lexa turned back to Clarke and with another smile slowly began taking off her clothes, much to the delight of her personal little slut. Once they were both naked Lexa pushed the fur duvet out of the way and got into the centre of the bed while gently pulling Clarke along with her, until her lover was in her arms and she was gently stroking her hair lovingly.

For a moment Lexa made as if she was going to kiss her, only to lay back and to order, "I have worked up an appetite enslaving you. Feed me the grapes at my bedside table. If you are also hungry, from me putting you in your place, you may have a few, but you are to prioritise me, as you always will from now on. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke beamed.

Grabbing the aforementioned bowl of grapes Clarke began to pick them and feed them to Lexa. Apparently rulers of old had favoured this as a sign of power, but until now Lexa rarely like to indulge in it, because it made her feel like an infant in capable of feeding themselves. Yet as with many things this was different with Clarke as her slave girl. In fact she had even fantasised about this a few times during Clarke's training, and as with everything else the blonde exceeded her expectations. Especially as without having to be asked Clarke offered and then poured her some wine after Lexa waved her hand to signify she was done with the grapes.

As Lexa drank her wine Clarke hesitantly asked, "Mistress Lexa... may I ask you something?"

"Yes." Lexa said almost dismissively as she was feeling so relaxed right now.

"I, I... I know it's only been a week, but..." Clarke began hesitantly, and eventually pushed through her nervousness, "But I really like you. Do you like me too?"

Lexa just about resisted the urge to roll her eyes at how indirect Clarke was being, before admitting, "I apologised to you. How many Commanders do you think would apologise to their slaves?"

Clarke beamed happily, "So you-"

"I cannot love a slave." Lexa quickly added, before lowering her head, "I shouldn't. Such a thing, might be acceptable for my foot soldiers. But I am the Commander. Such a thing would be seen as weakness."

"Oh." Clarke mumbled in disappointment.

"But..." Lexa smirked, "I can favour you over other slaves."

"Oh?" Clarke questioned hopefully.

"I do not intend to take other slaves, as you are perfect for me, and more than meet my needs." Lexa explained, "That alone would be seen as high praise. And as I said, I shall mark your back to let everyone know you are mine, which is an honour only given to the most well-behaved and desired slaves. And while I suspect you to keep your bush well-trimmed, the fact that you will be allowed some hair down there is a sign of your position. Although that would be the easiest thing to take from you, should you misbehave."

"I won't." Clarke insisted without thinking, then blushed as that meant she had interrupted her Mistress, which was obviously disrespectful.

"We shall see..." Lexa raised an eyebrow and gave Clarke a look, but she wasn't in the mood to punish her properly, so she let it go for now, "I have other plans for you, but we can discuss them later. For now I hunger for more than food."

Taking the hint Clarke happily took the cup from Lexa, placed it down onto the bedside table and then crawled into the lap of her Mistress. Well, she tried too, but once she was close enough Lexa grabbed hold of Clarke and pulled them together, causing the blonde to let out a little giggle before the brunette kissed her. Clarke then quickly melted into the kiss and the two girls became lost in it for quite a while. Especially as it gave Lexa the opportunity to slide her hands all over Clarke's body, taking particular sadistic glee that whenever she groped the sky girl's ass she whimpered and cried out into the kiss, a clear sign she was still sore from her earlier spanking, and perhaps more importantly losing her anal cherry. Which just made Lexa want to abuse that butt some more, but she took pity on Clarke and instead concentrated on her other charms.

Clarke would be only too happy to take whatever Mistress Lexa had to give her, but she was grateful when those hands travelled up from her butt to her boobs. So grateful in fact that she moaned into the kiss, which in turn caused the Commander to chuckle into it and play with her tits even more roughly, which more or less started the cycle again. Then Mistress Lexa took her by surprise by flipping their positions and pinning her down. Well, Mistress Lexa taking charged certainly wasn't a surprise, but she had thought, and hoped, that after the lack of foreplay during her public enslavement she'd be permitted now to worship the body of her new owner.

Instead Mistress Lexa seemed more interested in worshipping hers, which made Clarke's heart flutter with delight. Okay, a lot of it wasn't exactly gentle, especially when Mistress Lexa broke the kiss and moved her lips down to Clarke's neck where she began kissing, sucking and biting the tender flesh hard enough to leave a mark, but in the brutal society of the grounders it felt like worship. Also like Mistress Lexa was marking what was hers, and Clarke adored anything which prove that she was the property of the Commander. Which Clarke supposed was a little preview of what was to come, and would ensure when she went to get tattooed she would already be visibly marked, even if it would be mostly covered by her collar.

To ensure that it wouldn't Mistress Lexa also made sure to mark Clarke's shoulders a little bit before moving down to her tits. She marked those two, but not as much as she licked and sucked the nipples lovingly. She also kissed the soft flesh surrounding them just as lovingly, eventually bringing her hands up to cup one more firmly into her mouth while using the other hand to play with the other breast. Which had been the kind of treatment that Clarke had so adored in her jail cell, and had been aching for while Mistress Lexa was away doing what Clarke now knew to be ruling her Kingdom. Although just like then she wished she got more of a chance to return the favour.

As if her Mistress could read her mind Clarke suddenly found the positions being flipped again, this time the brunette pushing the blonde's head against her tits. Not needing to be asked Clarke immediately wrapped her mouth around a nipple and started to suck it, staying there until Mistress Lexa moved her head so she could do the same to the other nipple. Back and forth Mistress Lexa then moved her, the Commander maintaining her precious control throughout the foreplay, even as Clarke increased her suction and grazed her teeth against the nipples of her owner. Although that was short lived, as all Mistress Lexa had to do was cleared her throat before Clarke went back to sucking those nipples, and beginning to swirl her tongue around them.

After a few wonderful minutes of this Lexa asked, "Clarke, do you know what a 69 is?"

"Of course." Clarke grinned happily, pulling back only slightly from one of Lexa's nipples as she replied, "Can we? I'd love to 69 with you."

"What a wonderful idea." Lexa said dryly with a soft smile, before leaning down, and pulling Clarke up, into another kiss, before she ordered, "Then sit on my face, facing my cunt. But don't start licking me straightaway. Mmmmm, I want to savour the moment. And so should you. After all, from now on it's the only way you get to be on top."

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke chuckled before doing as she was told.

Lexa was happy to see that Clarke wasn't hesitant to do this, and even seemed excited, even though this was a new thing for both of them. Two new things in fact, because while Lexa had sat on Clarke's pretty little face many times now this was the first time it would be the reverse, which of course would lead to another first in the 69 itself. Obviously Lexa wanted to 69 before now, and had even got close a few times, but she wanted to concentrate on training Clarke to eat pussy properly so she could truly please her in front of their people. And to actually have a slave sitting on her face would be truly scandalous, and not something Lexa would even consider for anyone other than Clarke, but her sky girl was special, something the Commander silently showed with this act.

It seemed Clarke understood what a big deal this was considering how eager and excited she was, even if that did mean she lowered her cunt down a little quicker onto Lexa's face than the Commander would have liked. Oh yes, Lexa would have liked to have longer to savour the moment before Clarke's twat was pressed against her lips, but she certainly couldn't complain. No, not when Clarke had obeyed her instructions pretty much perfectly, and more importantly she had a delicious pussy to eat. Clarke's pussy. Her favourite pussy. Oh yes, Lexa love this yummy little treat, which she showed by sticking out her tongue and sliding it across Clarke's downstairs lips.

Given their positions when Lexa stick out her tongue to lick from the bottom to the top she started with Clarke's clit, the Commander choosing to treat her fuck pet even more by lingering on that sensitive little bundle of nerves for a few long seconds before sliding upwards and through the rest of the slave girl's cunt. Which of course got a sharp cry of pleasure out of Clarke, quickly followed by an adorable whimper and a long moan. Lexa then continued effortlessly squeezing those kind of noises out of the girl she had come to adore so much, the Commander taking great pleasure in each one of them as they sounded like sweet victory. And of course, savour one of her favourite flavours. Not quite as good as Clarke's cum, but delicious nevertheless.

To her credit while Clarke constantly moaned, gasped and whimpered, and cried out Lexa's name, or one of her titles, she didn't beg for more. Or God forbid, grind down onto her face. More importantly even though she was in the perfect position for it Clarke didn't lean down and start licking Lexa's pussy. No, instead the freshly enslaved girl obediently allowed Lexa to spend hours licking her pussy. In reality it was only a good portion of one hour before Clarke could no longer resist temptation, but Lexa still got plenty of time to savour not just being able to eat Clarke's cunt, but to have her face covered with pure Clarke Griffin so all she could see, smell and taste was this wonderful woman.

Clarke had suffered a lot throughout her enslavement, including being spanked like a naughty child and violated in her most private of holes, all in front of a crowd of both her friends and enemies who were now her Mistresses and Masters. Being warned in advance of this, and even trained to receive this treatment, had helped tremendously, but it had still been difficult. Yet that it hadn't felt quite as difficult as this. Not when she could see Mistress Lexa's pussy directly in front of her, wet and just begging for attention. And oh, how Clarke wanted to give it the attention, the love, that it so richly deserved. Slide her tongue all over it and return the pleasure she was receiving. Or at least a fraction of that, as at times like this Clarke wondered if she could ever truly match the skill of the Commander.

That thought was reinforced as Mistress Lexa effortlessly used her wonderful mouth and talented tongue to drive Clarke crazy for what felt like hours, the only thing keeping the exhausted former member of the Ark upright being the overwhelming desire to please her new owner. Ultimately though she just couldn't resist leaning down, just to get a closer look, Clarke told herself. Which she already knew was an excuse, but the point was to let Mistress Lexa savour the moment before she switched positions to a full on 69, so surely Mistress Lexa would understand? Clarke had to believe that, because she hated the idea of disappointing her new Mistress, but she also couldn't stay upright any longer.

Of course once her face was inches away from Mistress Lexa's delicious pussy Clarke was hit with an overwhelming urge to taste it. No, she wanted to do a lot more than taste it. She wanted to devour it. Fuck Lexa with her mouth and tongue until she made her cum, both for the satisfaction of it, and so there would be even more heavenly juices for her to devour. And she wanted to do it first. Oh yes, Clarke wanted to make Lexa cum before this powerful Alpha female made her cum. Despite the fact that Mistress Lexa had a massive head start on her, truly too much for her to overcome, Clarke wanted to make her Mistress cum first, and hardest, and most, which sadly given their previous track record was almost assuredly impossible, as 'Heda' was simply better than her, and perhaps everybody else, at everything.

Deciding she should at least try, and that she had probably already disobeyed Mistress Lexa by lowering herself downwards without permission, Clarke cautiously reached out and pressed her hand against the Commander's cunt. Clarke was fully expecting Mistress Lexa to punish her because of it, and maybe if she had tried to do this in public it would have had a very different outcome, but instead the mighty Commander simply seemed to ignore her. Or perhaps Mistress Lexa was just too preoccupied with eating pussy. Whatever the case Clarke used it as an excuse to rub her owner's pussy lips, anything to give her an advantage ahead of actually beginning to lick it, at which point Clarke was sure things would escalate quickly after that.

Lexa hated to admit it, but she really, really liked the feeling of Clarke's fingers playing with her pussy. She hadn't given permission to other women to do so, and of course none of them had dare to try it without permission, so what Clarke was doing was startling, even if it was only because she didn't fully understand the ramifications of it. Of course if she had tried this in public Lexa would have immediately scolded her, but because they were in private Lexa chose to take a few seconds just to enjoy it. Which turned out to be a mistake, because this emboldened Clarke to push a finger into her Mistress's cunt, which felt amazing, but it felt submissive to receive, and the Commander could not tolerate that, especially not with a freshly broken slave.

So Lexa reluctantly pulled away from Clarke's cunt and scolded her, "No! I want your tongue! Give me your tongue. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmm, that's it Clarke! Lick me! Lick my pussy! Yesssssss, fingering is something a slave receives, not gives. Oooooooh, it would serve you well to remember that. Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, lick me just like that, just like that, oh fuck!"

After that little outburst Lexa went right back to licking Clarke's pussy, and while she tried to continue at the same gentle pace as before she just couldn't, not when her lover was licking her so eagerly. Perhaps if they had been in public, or at least if Lexa had been in a different mood, she would have told her to slow down, so they could both savour this moment, which was another wonderful first for them. But they would have plenty of chances to do this in the future, and after all the build-up, which in a way included everything they had done in public, Lexa no longer wanted to keep things gentle. No, she wanted to cum, and perhaps more importantly make Clarke cum.

So after half a dozen more gentle licks across the other girl's pussy Lexa began concentrating her tongue on Clarke's clit while she repaid the earlier favour by beginning to use her fingertips to rub the cute little cunt in front of her. Then only a short time after that she pushed a finger into Clarke's needy little twat, then shortly after that a second finger while wrapping her lips around her new slave's clit and beginning to gently suck on it. Those things all made Clarke whimper and cry out into Lexa's pussy, and then each time the Commander began licking it more passionately, until she just started concentrating on her new Mistress's clit the same way Lexa was concentrating on hers. More than enough to push them both to the edge, but to go over it Clarke needed Lexa's permission, and thankfully that part of her training held firm.

She didn't even beg for it, instead waiting patiently for Lexa to order, "Make me cum! Make me cum Clarke, ohhhhhhhh, and I'll make you cum."

Admittedly Clarke's patients might have been because she was confident Lexa would give her permission quickly, which turned out to be the case, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was giving that order as quickly as possible, before returning to her previous actions, which Lexa did expertly quickly and then just as expertly kept Clarke on the edge of orgasm while waiting for her slave to obey her command. She wasn't waiting long, Clarke shoving her tongue as deep into Lexa's pussy as it would go and then thrusting it in and out until she got the desired result, then started swallowing girl cum like a true pussy slut. Just like Lexa had trained her.

Clarke whimpered with delight as her favourite ever liquid hit her taste-buds, and she rushed to remove her tongue, wrap her lips around Lexa's entrance and swallow as much of the precious liquid as she possibly could. Thankfully Mistress Lexa had trained her well, and she was able to get at least the majority of it, even if sadly some of it did escape her lips. Clarke tried to make up for that by restarting the tongue fucking as soon as Mistress Lexa was done with her initial climax, but before she could even try Mistress Lexa sped up the speed of the fingering and the suction on her clit to send Clarke over the edge of an orgasm of her own. One so powerful it unfortunately distracted her for a few long seconds.

These were not the actions of the good, well-trained sex slave Clarke Griffin truly was in her heart, and she was deeply ashamed of herself for pausing, but she just couldn't help it. Mistress Lexa always made her cum so hard, and it completely took her off her game. However she was definitely going to have to do better, because Mistress Lexa also made her cum multiple times, and clearly she could use her fingers too, so Clarke was at a serious disadvantage. So with a calming breath Clarke shoved her tongue back inside of Mistress Lexa's twat and didn't stop fucking her until she had more precious girl cum to swallow. The process was then repeated, even though the Commander continued effortlessly making her cum, which in turn made Clarke very proud of herself.

Or at least she was, until Mistress Lexa shoved a finger up her butt. More accurately, Mistress Lexa removed her finger from Clarke's cunt and then shoved it up the blonde's ass while she was in the process of swallowing Clarke's cum, which of course made the newly enslaved girl cum again. If that wasn't bad enough Mistress Lexa then started tongue fucking her, which completely overwhelmed Clarke to the point where she just couldn't keep up her end of the deal any more. Hopefully she could find a way to make it up to her Mistress for this, and that her wonderful Commander would beat her ass raw for this, but at that moment all Clarke could do was lie back and cum.

For some reason Mistress Lexa didn't seem mad about this. No, she even grinned against Clarke's pussy, and then added a second finger into her ass, beginning to make the blonde cum even harder than before. Then just when Clarke didn't think it could possibly get any better Mistress Lexa replaced her tongue with two fingers of her other hand, pushing them deep into her cunt and then slamming them in and out of her while using her mouth and tongue to attack her clit. Which Clarke was pretty sure made her pass out for a little while, as the next thing she was really aware of was Mistress Lexa forcefully kissing her, while she slowly continue to pump those two fingers in and out of her ass.

Lexa had done so many kinky things to Clarke already, but there was one more thing she wanted to try to really put an explanation point on enslaving this beautiful sky girl. They wouldn't even need that much preparation, given how battered and stretched Clarke's ass still was from the ceremony. However Lexa had made Clarke cum a lot in the last few minutes, and even more during the ceremony, so if they were going to do this properly she needed to slow things down and give her girl a chance to recover. And if that meant making out with a beautiful girl and sharing their juices, then that was just a sacrifice she was willing to make, Lexa thought with a wicked smile.

It also involved breaking the kiss a few times so she could pepper kisses all over that pretty face, and even down to Clarke's neck, collecting some of her own escaped cum and pussy cream before kissing the other girl again. Lexa also wordlessly encouraged Clarke to do the same, her near-perfect sex slave obeying so they could share even more of their juices, and just make out for longer. Then finally Lexa pushed a third finger into Clarke's butt, getting the most wonderful cry of pleasure out of her pet in the process. Then she did it again, with the same results, which was very promising given what she was about to do. Then finally she pulled back to give the other girl fair warning.

"I wanna fist your ass!" Lexa growled.

"Do it!" Clarke whimpered without a moment's hesitation, "Ooooooh yes, fist my ass! Fist it! Ohhhhhh Mistress Lexa, my ass is yours! It's yours to fuck however you want, so aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk yesssssss, fuck me! Fist me! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddd, ah fuck!"

The fact that Clarke didn't hesitate for a moment to submit to something so twisted and perverted made Lexa chuckle with delight, and almost wish she saved this for next time they were in public. Oh well, she would have plenty of chances to do this again, solidifying their roles. Perhaps she would even do it in front of Clarke's people, as her people were choosing which of them to enslave. That thought, and Clarke's obedience, was almost enough to make Lexa lose control and shove her whole hand right away into the other girl's back door, but no, that might hurt her sky girl too much. Besides, Lexa wanted to savour this. So instead she briefly enjoyed Clarke's begging, then she easily pushed her thumb in alongside her fingers and then slowly began pushing forwards.

During the enslavement ceremony Lexa had gleefully sodomised Clarke hard and deep with her strap-on cock, but now she was stretching her much wider than ever before, which would be a struggle even for the most shameless of anal whores. Sure enough Clarke winced, grimaced and whimpered in pain, and perhaps embarrassment, at having her most private hole abused this way, but she also cried out mostly in pleasure, her eyes begging Lexa to continue, which was exactly what the Commander did. Oh yes, she continued until her entire hand was buried in her slave's butt, Lexa savouring the sweet moment of intimacy and then fucking her like never before. And then making her cum like never before.

Clarke loved the feeling of her most private hole stretching wider than ever before for Mistress Lexa's knuckles. She was ashamed that any part of her body was struggling to give this goddess what she wanted, but the mixture of pain and pleasure was exquisite, especially when after a lot of pushing forwards and then pushing back Mistress Lexa finally pushed forward enough so that her knuckles slipped through her ass hole. The rest was easy, and suddenly the entire hand of the Commander was inside Clarke's ass, which really blew her mind. It was a feeling, and an honour, truly beyond description, and Clarke felt truly lucky to be experiencing it, and that Mistress Lexa would take the time to let a lowly slave like her get used to it before fucking her.

But that's exactly what happened, then when Clarke was used to it as she could be her wonderful Mistress started gently moving her hand around inside her, fucking her with it. Which felt better than Clarke could have possibly imagined. Not that she'd imagined it a lot. Or at all. No, even after Mistress Lexa started fisting her pussy, Clarke hadn't known this would be something which would be required of her, which made it a wonderful surprise. Thankfully her body proved once again it had been made to be enslaved by Mistress Lexa, as it quickly relaxed even to this extreme, something Clarke tried to make clear in words, but all she could do was whimper, moan and scream in pure pleasure.

That was more than enough for a total stud like Mistress Lexa, who smirked triumphantly as she gradually increased the pace of her movements, until she was pulling her fist out to the knuckles, and then slamming them deeper into Clarke's butt with every thrust. Which would be more than enough to make Clarke cum, but presumably wanting to make this truly special Mistress Lexa used her other hand to stop playing with Clarke's clit, which quickly sent her over the edge of an incredibly powerful climax. Then the brunette buried her head in the blonde's cunt, switching between swallowing Clarke's cum and sucking on her clit. Which of course was more than enough to knock Clarke unconscious.

Her last coherent thought for quite a while was that she would truly do anything for this woman. Enslave her friends. Humiliate herself in public. Whatever Mistress Lexa wanted Clarke would gladly do it if it meant more ecstasy like this. But more importantly, she desperately wanted to return this ecstasy. Sure, she wouldn't be able to fist her Mistress's ass, but she could please her in other ways. Right now Clarke was thinking about going down on her for several hours after this to make it up to her. Or maybe she would eat Mistress Lexa's ass? Her owner loved that. Of course it wasn't up to her to decide. No, it was up to her wonderful Mistress Lexa, and again, Clarke would do absolutely anything for her.

The thing Lexa wanted above all else right now was for Clarke to cum for her, and she definitely got her wish. She got it over, and over, and over again as she frantically brutalised the newly enslaved girl's butt for the second of many times. Considering just how hard it was making Clarke cum, and how hard the little butt slut had cum right after Lexa had taken her anal cherry in front of both their people, the Commander was very tempted to retrieve her strap-on and try for a repeat performance. And soon enough, she would. Lexa promised herself that. But not now. No, now Lexa wanted to stay in this position, so she could swallow as much of Clarke's cum as she possibly could.

Something like this would be scandalous to do in public, and a 69 would have been bad enough if she was on top, as it was seen as a submissive thing to do to orally worship another. Lexa had been taught to see it that way, and she still did, but she just couldn't help worshiping Clarke as there was just something about this girl that had gotten under her skin in a short amount of time. That, and her cum was truly delicious, and Lexa couldn't see how she would ever get enough of it. Of course the downside to her somewhat losing control of the situation was she once again fucked Clarke into unconsciousness, forcing Lexa to slow down what she was doing, and then truly realise what she had just done.

Blushing with embarrassment Lexa yanked her fist out of Clarke's butt, pressed it to the blonde's lips and ordered, "Clean!"

The sudden removal of the fist had forced Clarke awake, the beautiful sky girl crying out loudly in a way which almost broke Lexa's heart. She wanted to comfort her, but she had to be strong and dominant after showing such weakness, so she remained firm, glaring at the other girl as Clarke desperately tried to recover from what had just happened. Then just as Lexa was about to repeat herself Clarke gently took hold of her wrist with both hands, lean forward, opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slid it over the fist. She then moaned shamelessly, and eagerly cleaned Lexa's hand of her own butt juices, which admittedly delighted the Commander.

As this was going on Lexa growled, "You will help me enslave your friends! I shall parade your freshly tattooed body in front of them, showing them what they will become, and you will tell them that you adore being my slave. That it's clearly what you were born for, just as they were born to be slaves to my people. Then I will fuck you in front of them. Share you with my generals, right there, in front of them all. Then you shall tell my generals who would make the finest slaves, and help as much as they wish for your friends to adjust to their new lives. And just doing everything that my people want, just as you will do for me. You understand my little ass to mouth loving pet?"

"Yes Mistress Lexa." Clarke replied without hesitation, "I'll do whatever you want. Just ask. I'm yours."

Right after saying that Clarke went right back to licking Lexa's hand, making the Commander smirked triumphantly. Lexa then waited patiently for Clarke to finish, before passionately kissing her again, this time tasting the blonde's ass on her lips and tongue, bringing an extra little perverted delight to their kiss. Then Lexa softly told Clarke she wanted to rest, then pulled her against her chest and without a moment of complaint Clarke wrapped her arms around her and the two women rested together while Lexa reminded herself that she couldn't fall in love with a slave. Or more accurately, she shouldn't, although it may be already too late for that. Thankfully it seemed that Clarke returned her feelings, which meant whatever happened next, whether the sky people would accept the price of admission or not, Clarke would truly be by her side.

The End... For Now...

After some debate I've decided to end this part of the story here, with the intention of continuing it under a different name. The other story will be focused on the rest of the 100 being enslaved and then shared, so if you were just in it for Clarke/Lexa you can safely assume they live happily ever after.


End file.
